Crazy Dips and Pop Rocks
by tbschicka
Summary: Harry Potter and the...not so much of Harry Potter, no. HermioneDraco fanfiction! It starts during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and explores the lives of Hermione and the gang.
1. Shiny Prefect Pins

_**Chapter One: Shiny Prefect Pins**_

A/N: This fanfic starts in fifth year. Many of the events go along with J.K. Rowling's book. There are a few sections in the first few chapters that have been taken from the book. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor the storyline for Order of the Phoenix. 

I am using some of the plot from Order of the Phoenix, but some things may have to be changed for the sake of this story, so please do not get angry and send the giant pink plot bunny after me! 

Please review, and I hope that you like this next chapter! Now, on with the show. 

"Shall we find a compartment, then?" Harry looked at Hermione, entreating her not to go. His eyes revealed that he was not pleased that his two best friends were now prefects and he had been miraculously left out. To make matters worse, they were leaving him. Hermione looked to Ron, hoping that he would have an idea, but of course he did not. She would have to take charge—again. 

"We're—well—Ron and I are supposed to go to the prefect carriage." That went smoothly, until Harry started to shift around. Hermione told him that she and Ron would sit with him after they made rounds. Only then did Harry sit calmly, probably waiting for Neville and Ginny. 

The conversations were slow without Ron and Hermione's continuous banter. Neville worried over forgetting what his grandmother told him at King's Cross Station. Ginny was busy writing in a notebook. It strangely reminded Harry of his second year when Voldemort used a journal to use Ginny. The girl hardly remembered doing any of Voldemort's bidding. 

A knock at the compartment door forced Harry from his reverie. Hermione and Ron were back after an hour. Hermione sat down, ticked at something. 

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each House…" 

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect." Ron finished her sentence. 

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Let me guess. Malfoy?" 

Everyone collectively shuddered. 

At the other end of the train, Draco basked in his own good fortune. He had not put on his robes yet, so he was still in blue jeans and a white t-shirt. The whole effect made him look like he just walked out of a Guess commercial. 

"Of course I was made prefect. Who else would you expect? You? Goyle?" Goyle looked confused. "Why do I even bother? You can't even digest one-word sentences, let alone higher thinking! If you can't supply amusement, let's make rounds. There are a couple of first years who don't recognize my handsome face." 

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle left the first set of compartments alone. They were claimed by Slytherin house students. Naturally, they should always be at the front of the line; first for everything. Draco sneered. Hermione and Harry would do their best to never let him be first at anything. 

The compartments were progressively worse as they made their way to the back of the train. The last and worst compartment they stopped at was Hermione and Harry's. 

Hermione caught her breath when she looked up and saw Malfoy. The light coming through the windows behind him framed him in gold. He ran a hand through his hair, shifting his position so she could see his whole frame. Puberty was good to Malfoy: tall, muscular—Wait! What was she thinking? She picked up the nearest book and pretended to be busy. 

When she heard the others laughing, she pretended to know what they were saying. _Concentrate. It's not like you've never seen a guy before. And besides, Malfoy is in league with You-Know-Who. _Instantly Malfoy transformed back into the toad she remembered; claiming he was Salazar Slytherin's heir and all-out Slytherin bad boy. 

"Get out!" Hermione stood up. Malfoy glared at her as he took one last look around the compartment. Then she finally understood what Malfoy had been talking about: he knew Sirius had come to King's Cross. 

Hermione glanced at Harry. They both knew that their problems had escalated from bad to worse. 

"Why does that sniveling wretch have to bother us?" Hermione plopped back into her seat. 

Harry shook his head. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked her. 

"Maybe a chocolate frog…or five…I just can't believe Draco had the audacity—oh wait! It's Draco. I forgot. Of course, he would be the first wizard to use Sirius's whereabouts against us!" 

Harry slid her a chocolate frog after tossing one to Ron. Ron ripped open the package to find out what card he got. "Another Albus Dumbledore." He slumped down and tapped the window. "At least we'll start the year without detention. We're there." 

Hermione could see Hogwarts outside of the glass. The school left a dark outline against the sky, almost warning Hermione of something. _I hope Hogwarts is wrong,_ she thought. 

Hermione walked down the stairs from her dorm and found Ron and Harry in the common room. After she took down another of Fred and George's advertisements, she noticed Harry was not too thrilled. 

"What's up, Harry? You look really angry about something." As they walked to breakfast, Harry told her about Seamus believing he was a nutter. It eventually turned into a conversation about the Sorting Hat's song of unity. 

"_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…"_

"And Harry said it last night," retorted Ron, "if that means we're supposed to get matey with the Slytherins, fat chance." 

Hermione let out a sigh. "Well, I think it's a pity we're not working for a bit of inter-House unity." 

At that instant Draco walked by. Hermione started choking on Draco's obsessive amounts of cologne. Harry and Ron had to help her to Gryffindor's table. 

"What was that all about?" asked Harry, who had not been drowned in eau de Draco. 

"Nothing…just…need…air…" Hermione sputtered. Her _Daily Prophet _arrived so she paid the owl and started reading. Ron opened his schedule. 

"History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts…" Hermione did not hear another word he said. She just followed them on their way to the first class of the day. 

Ok, how did you like the first bit? Please review! 

Harry is surrounded by Hermione, Ron, Seamus and others. 

Cho: Harry! Don't say his name! 

Harry: whose name? 

Cho: You-Know-Who's. 

Harry started grinning: You mean…Voldemort? 

Neville had a faint heart attack. Ron twitched. 

Cho: I just hear that name and I shudder. 

Harry: Voldemort! 

Seamus reached for his Prozac. Lavender went for her Zoloft. 

Harry: Voldemort! 

Everyone around him fell out of their chairs and had seizures. Harry kicked Ron lightly. He erupted in more twitching. 

(Taken from a scene in The Lion King, changed a bit.) 


	2. Pumpkin Juice and Hospital Sheets

_**Chapter Two: Pumpkin Juice and Hospital Sheets**_

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor the storyline for Order of the Phoenix. 

I am using some of the plot from Order of the Phoenix, but some things may have to be changed for the sake of this story, so please do not get angry and send the giant pink plot bunny after me! 

Please review, and I hope that you like this next chapter! 

It was the first weekend in October and everyone was at Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron ran to Zonko's, leaving Hermione alone to buy a new quill. Harry's meeting had been successful, for the most part. There were a few students who did not believe Harry's claim that Voldemort was back. There were others who did not feel Harry was competent enough to teach them Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

"Granger, I saw you at Hog's Head." 

Hermione jumped as she realized Draco was standing right behind her. "How long have you been there?" 

"You think you're so clever. What's the plan? Are you going to kill You-Know-Who by looking at him? If I were you, I would have a heart attack just looking in the mirror every day." Draco smirked. Crabbe and Goyle laughed on cue. 

"Shove off, Malfoy." Hermione paid for the quill and walked toward the door. Draco moved in front of her. 

"What are you going to do about it, Mudblood?" 

"I've got bigger problems than you, Malfoy." For once, she didn't have to pretend that she was not scared of him. This time, there was something bigger on hand. 

"Oh, then—" 

Hermione raised her wand. "Don't make me turn you into a ferret!" 

For an instant, Draco let down his guard. "You wouldn't!" Then he regained his calm. "You couldn't, anyways. You would be expelled." 

Hermione looked up into his cool eyes full of hatred, hatred for the Mudblood standing in front of him. She let out all of the anger and tension in her body in a single, calming breath. "Try me." 

Draco stepped aside. A sneer sat on his face, so practiced that Hermione wondered why his face wasn't stuck that way permanently. 

Before she was too far away, Draco called to her, "One day, I'll get you Granger and you'll regret the day you ever laid eyes on me." 

On Halloween, Professor Dumbledore announced that there would be a small party after dinner. Everyone put on their dress robes and marched to the great hall. 

Hermione came with Harry and Ron. 

_Ron looks great in his dress robes…filling in very nicely._ She eyed him up and down. _IT'S RON I'M TALKING ABOUT! What am I thinking? First Malfoy, now Ron. Soon I'll be looking at Neville._ Hermione almost had a heart attack at her last thought. 

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindors' table. Jack-o-lanterns floated every few feet, illuminating the tables where everyone waited patiently to start the feast. 

Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall filled with silence. "Afterwards we will all enjoy dancing, honoring the Quidditch teams and fans, as well as inter-house unity. Tuck in!" The tables filled with food. 

When everyone finished, the plates were cleared, the tables were safely against the back walls, and the Halloween dance started. Many members of the female population hunted Draco down. He turned them all down, saying he had to save energy for Quidditch practice. When he noticed that Pansy kept shrieking in laughter over every word he said, he decided it was time for a little fun. 

From across the room, he saw a third year staring at him. He stared back with an intensity that would knock bowling pins out of their lane. He then looked at the doors of the Great Hall and back to the girl. She nodded. Looking around to make sure no one noticed, Draco got up. 

Pansy tapped him on the shoulder. "I thought you were going to dance with me. You promised, love-kitten!" 

"Good g…woman, get a hold of yourself!" He started snapping in front of her face. When that did not work he started waving. She was lost in a vision of her and Draco on their wedding day. 

He took the opportunity to yell at her, without the risk of tears. "You sound like a banshee, you sniveling wretch. And if I catch you calling me 'love-kitten' or any other stupid nickname you have for me, I'll turn you into a newt!" He felt satisfied, though he did not know where the newt part came from. Oh well, off to more exciting things. 

Hermione noticed the third year walking out, just before Malfoy took his exit. _Something is not right here. Malfoy would never waste his time on a third year._

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron looked at her, full of concern. 

"It's nothing…nothing. I just need some air." 

"I'll go with you. It _is_ a bit stuffy in here." 

"NO! I mean, uh…I will probably go to the common room, and then to bed. Yes, I think that I'm getting very tired." She faked a yawn and then walked as fast as she could out of the Great Hall. She started in the direction she thought Malfoy took. She turned the corner and— 

"Get off!" The girl wriggled under Malfoy's weight. He had her pinned against the walls with his hands. When he finally had her under control, Draco took out his wand and pointed it at her. 

"It's just a little hex. It won't hurt—if you stand still." 

"Let me go!" 

Hermione took a deep breath before she said, "Malfoy, let her go." 

Draco turned towards Hermione. His eyes squinted and his muscles tensed as he continued to hold the girl to the wall. "You better stay out of this, Mudblood. You don't have any of your friends to rescue you this time." 

"Just let her go, and everyone will walk away as happily as they came." 

"No chance in that, Granger." He stepped back to give her a view of the young Hufflepuff, now couched on the floor. 

Hermione started for her, but Draco cut her off. "What do you think you are doing?" 

"I am going to help this poor girl." 

"Think you can get me expelled?" 

"You would deserve it!" 

"I think that all of this is going to go my way. I will just go get Professor Umbridge. She and my father have an understanding. She would see you here with this poor girl, and you wouldn't be around any longer to soil my reputation as the best at Hogwarts. And poor Sirius…" 

Draco turned to the young girl. "Off you go, and not a word of this to anyone. Or I will…" He let his wand send off a few colorful sparks. The girl ran to the Great Hall and never told anyone the rest of her life of her encounter with Draco. 

"Now that we have this settled I am leaving." Hermione turned and started walking away in the direction of the Great Hall. 

Draco lifted his wand. "Not so fast." 

Before Hermione had any time to counter the spell she went flying backwards. She was out cold before she touched the ground. 

She woke up in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey was looming over her. 'Where am I?' She tried to speak, but nothing would come out. 

"It's no use trying to talk, dear. You were knocked out cold by that floor. Had a bit of a concussion, but nothing I couldn't take care of." 

Hermione barely heard a word of what Madam Pomfrey was saying. It was a long stream of buzzing. Also Hermione did not notice Ron and Harry standing by her bedside. They waited by her side days while she was unconscious. 

When everything stopped buzzing, she heard Ron say that they brought all of her homework. 

"How…how…lo…" 

Harry understood what she was about to say. He sat down next to her and patted her hand. "You've been out for three days. We were really worried that you wouldn't wake up." Madam Pomfrey got up to check on her other patients. 

Ron moved closer. "Who did it? We want to know right now who jinxed you!" 

Hermione thought about Draco's warnings. Then she remembered that she had to stay out of trouble, or else the D.A. or worse—Sirius—might be endangered. She pointed at the drink on the small table next to her. Harry picked it up and brought it to her lips. 

Hermione nodded when she was finished. "Thank you, Harry." 

Harry set the cup down. "How do you feel?" 

"Awful. What happened?" 

"Madam Pomfrey says you hit your head. Took quite a spill and scared us half to death. But we know that something had to knock you down. Can you tell us who it was?" 

Hermione thought quickly of everything she did that night. No, she could not tell about Draco. What else could she say that possibly… 

"Ron, do you remember when I said I needed air." 

"Yes, well I…" 

"I fainted, and I must have hit my head on the way down. I think it is from the stress, homework and all. But I'll be fine, honestly." 

Ron and Harry both shared a look of disbelief. Hermione kept thinking about Draco and the laughter she heard as she was flying through the air.


	3. You’re a Mean One, Mr Malfoy

_**Chapter Three: You're a Mean One, Mr. Malfoy**_

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, nor the storyline for Order of the Phoenix. 

I am using some of the plot from Order of the Phoenix, but some things may have to be changed for the sake of this story, so please do not get angry and send the giant pink plot bunny after me! 

Please review, and I hope that you like this next chapter! 

Hermione was ready to get back to classes. It was just her luck that the first person she saw when she walked out of the infirmary was Draco. 

"Out of the hospital, are we?" 

"Yes, if it wasn't already obvious." 

Draco smirked. "You might want to be careful, Mudblood. I might put you back where you just came from." 

Hermione knew better than to turn her back on Draco. At least facing him, she could attempt a counter curse. 

"Wait, what's that? Do I see a blemish on perfect Draco's face?" 

Draco whipped out a pocket mirror. "Hey! There's nothing…wait!" Hermione already had run halfway down the hall. Draco all too easily caught up. 

"Are you afraid of me, Granger?" 

Hermione stopped running and looked him straight in the eyes. "Afraid of what? As if my grades don't already prove that I'm a better witch than you are a wizard." 

"Witch? You are nothing more than a filthy…" Draco inched closer until he could feel her breath on his skin. Her warmth set all of his senses on fire, but her fizzy hair was almost in his eyes. She was too short to look eye to eye without Draco having to bend over at the waist. "Dirty…Mudblood." 

"Next time, might I suggest you, lay off the cologne?" Hermione looked up at him. "As the Sorting Hat and Dumbledore said, I am working on inter-house relationships." 

"That's Granger all right! You have to go all noble." Draco rolled his eyes and walked away. 

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Ron ran up in time to see Draco give Hermione one more backwards glance. 

"Nothing," she said, trying to hide that she was trying to catch one last breath of Draco's cologne. Even if he was evil, he did have good taste. 

"You're going to do what?" Goyle and Crabbe stared at Draco in disbelief. Why would he waste so much time on a Mudblood? 

"Boys, you know what filth she has been since the moment she walked through Hogwarts's door. This is the moment when we get rid of Granger once and for all. We will study her every move." Crabbe and Goyle both shared the same look of incomprehension. "Fine, I will do it myself! You two are never any help, anyways." 

Draco took an eraser and chucked it at Crabbe's head. It bounced right off without any acknowledgement from Crabbe. _You are thicker than I realized_, Draco thought to himself. _Then I will have to go about this job myself. Part one: study anything and everything about Granger. I have to get inside her head…eww…and figure out what will harm her most._

Pansy tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Draco, Sweetie!" 

"What have I told you about these pet names?" As he turned around, he noticed her eyes were glazed over again. "Oh, what's the use? Goyle, please pick her up and take her to Potions. We don't want to make Professor Snape angry." 

He walked in the door and noticed Hermione was already seated, with Weasel-boy and Potter. Draco chose a seat that would allow him to watch her without it seeming that he actually was. 

"Draco, why aren't you sitting up front with the rest of us?" Pansy asked. It was normal for all Slytherin students to sit in front during Potions classes. 

Draco gulped. "Umm…I wanted to sit back here…with you, Pansy, my dear." Pansy started to shriek in happiness, attracting more attention than Draco wanted. "Shut up, or I might chose to sit somewhere else!" Pansy quieted immediately. 

Throughout the class, Draco kept a mental list about Hermione. _She keeps one eye on her potion at all times, so it will be hard—no impossible—to poison her. She says all of the instructions over and over again, her lips mouthing them when she's concentrating. Her hair falls in her face while she's working, and she has to keep brushing it back._ He went on forever. 

"You don't always study the instructions that closely," Pansy interrupted his thoughts. She sidled closer. "Ah, I see, you were staring at that Granger girl. I am more of a witch than she'll ever be." 

"More of a banshee anyways," Draco said under his breath. Louder he said, "What makes you think that I was staring at her? Is your mind too cluttered with your fields and your frolicking through them that you cannot see the instructions so clearly posted on the board?" 

"If you like her, I understand…" 

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Over half of the class was staring. Draco tried to regain his cool. "I mean, how can you say that Potions is less interesting than Arithmancy? I find Potions much tougher, and, by far, more interesting." Faces turned away in disinterest. 

Draco hissed under his breath. "If you ever suggest that I like that Mudblood again, you will—" 

The bell interrupted him. 

He slammed his books down and leaned over Pansy. It was the most intimidating position he could think of under pressure. "We'll continue this little chat later!" 

The next day Draco was dreading Care of Magical Creatures. Pansy would yet again notice that he was studying Granger. All the way down the lawn to Hagrid's Hut, he was breaking a sweat worrying about what Pansy would do. Maybe if he just revealed his plan? But Pansy would let the entire world know. 

Luckily, Pansy chose to talk with the other Slytherin girls. Draco wondered how she could stomach sitting next to Bulstrode for an extended period of time. 

_Focus, Draco. We have a task at hand to accomplish._

Over his diagram of Hagrid's new obsession, Draco studied Hermione. His work was only halfway done by the time the next bell rang. 

"I know it, Draco, so don't lie to me. I saw you watching Granger the entire class period." Pansy looked close to tears. "I had the other girls watch you too. They all saw you. Every few seconds, you would glance at her and then pretend to be lost in thought. It's just too obvious. You like Hermione Granger." 

Draco was infuriated. "Like hell I do! I would rather die than feel anything for a Mudblood. Are you forgetting who my father is? What my family is?" He threw his hands up in the air. 

Pansy shook her head. "Then explain to me why you were staring at her." 

"I wasn't, I—" 

"It's fine, I won't tell anyone." Before Draco could say anything, Pansy was running full tilt for the school. 

"If you would have stayed, I would've at least offered you a handkerchief," he sighed. 

Hermione was deep in thought when she ran into something. Her book and quill fell out of her hands. As she bent over to get them she apologized. 

"Yeah, Mudblood, keep it to yourself." 

Hermione looked up and noticed Draco. "I'm not sorry, then." 

Draco bent over and picked up her quill for her. Then he went back to tapping his foot. His head bobbed around looking for a way to escape this conversation. "You don't want to be late." He ran off as fast as he could. 

_I will never understand him_, Hermione thought on her way to Herbology. 

It was not until that night that Hermione used her quill again. She started her homework for Professor Binns. 

"This has to be the most boring subject on the planet…" she heard Ron complain. 

She pulled her quill up to her lips, like she usually did while concentrating. Suddenly all she could taste was a bitterness that swept through her entire body. She threw down the quill as fast as she could. 

Harry looked up. "What's wrong, Hermione?" 

"It's my quill…it's never done that before." 

"Done what?" 

"I'm not certain. I'll take it to Professor McGonagall and see what she has to say." Hermione picked up the quill at one end, holding it out in front of her. 

Students pointed as Hermione walked down the halls. She could hear their laughter, but the thought of a jinx on her favorite quill made the trip worth it. 

Professor McGonagall laughed at the quill. "It's just a prank, Hermione. My brother used to do this all the time to my quills. If you have a habit of putting the quill anywhere near your mouth, you taste…well something absolutely disgusting. I wouldn't put Fred and George past this, though why they would do that to you, I have no clue. Just get a new quill and ask around. I'm sure it was just harmless fun. If it is the Weasleys, as I suspect, I'm sure they'll find a new audience soon." 

Hermione was rushed out of Professor McGonagall's office. _But who would…?_ She saw Draco walk by on his rounds. _Ding, we have a winner_. 

The clock chimed, alerting Hermione. All thoughts of Draco cleared her head. It was time to patrol the hallways.


	4. Bookshelves or Prison Bars?

**_Chapter Four: Bookshelves or Prison Bars?_**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and such belong to J.K. Rowling.

Please review, and I hope that you like this next chapter!

Hermione had no more run-ins with Draco until a sleeping draught found its way into her pumpkin juice one morning. Professor Flitwick first noticed that Hermione kept drifting in and out.

"Here's a pass to Madam Pomfrey, Hermione. I know that O.W.L.s are tough and that stress can be overwhelming."

"Well, if you think…"

"Another prefect, Ron, will help you down there."

Ron packed up Hermione's books and half carried her to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey immediately recognized the signs and gave her another draught to reverse the effects.

"Where am I?" Hermione yawned. She looked around for her books and insisted that at least one be put within her reach.

"Ron, you may go back to class now," Madam Pomfrey instructed. Ron walked slowly and kept looking back at Hermione every few steps. When he reached the exit, Ron gave her a small wave and closed the door behind him.

"Madam Pomfrey, what happened to me?"

"Sleeping draught. Very common that fifth years have them, but normally students are a bit more responsible when they take them."

"I have no need for a sleeping draught. I didn't take any." A strand of hair fell across her face, so Hermione twirled it around her finger.

Professor McGonagall walked into the infirmary. She sat down next to Hermione. "Mr. Weasley told me he was worried. I know that you would never do anything like this."

"I know that I didn't…I…"

"Hermione, do you have any clue who might have done this to you? This is going a little far, even for the Weasleys."

Hermione thought about her quill and Draco's threats months before. "I think it may have been Draco Malfoy, Professor. I think that he was also behind the quill incident."

"Do you have any proof," she said.

"No Professor."

The bell rang.

"Well, if you are fine, I suggest that you return to class."

Hermione gathered her things and made her way to double Transfiguration. The other Gryffindors were pleased to see her. They patted her back as she made her way down the aisle to her chair.

_Please come to my office after dinner. Signed, Professor Snape._

Draco crumpled up the paper.

"What does Professor Snape want?" Goyle asked.

"I do not know. Probably wants to commend me on my fine job in Potions today."

But that was not what Professor Snape had in mind. He, Professor McGonagall, and Hermione were sitting in his office waiting for Draco.

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy." Snape pointed to a chair on Professor McGonagall's right. Hermione sat in the chair to the professor's left.

Professor Snape folded his hands, cleared his throat, and began. "When Professor McGonagall approached me about this situation, I believed you would not stoop so low as to pull pranks to keep Miss Granger out of class. That's when we decided, guilty or no, that you and Miss Granger are going to set an example for the rest of the school."

Draco found it hard to swallow. He ran a hand through his hair. "What might this example be, Professor Snape?" _How are you going to make me humiliate myself to appease this Mudblood?_

"You and Miss Granger are to form a study group. No, you do not really have to study. In fact, you can fight each other for as long as you want. Minerva and I just want the other students to see you together. You will spend an hour together every night that you do not have Quidditch practice."

"But Professor, I—"

"You are two of the best students in your year, you are both Prefects, and you are both mature, young adults," Professor McGonagall cut in. "This example could gain the attention of the school, the Ministry, and witches and wizards around the world. It is just what Hogwarts needs right now."

"You heard McGonagall, and she's completely right," agreed Professor Snape. "You will start tomorrow. Now go to your common rooms."

Hermione and Draco both jumped up to argue.

"We are the heads of your houses and what we say goes."

The two students were rushed out into an empty hallway.

"Why do I have to work with a Mudblood?" Draco glared at Hermione.

"The Mudblood in question is standing right here, Malfoy. And in case you haven't noticed, this is not exactly what I wanted either. We have to meet. Where?"

Draco tried not to blanch as she returned his glare. Her pursed lips were not as attractive as her smile. "Some place where we will not be seen. I certainly do not want to attract attention. How about outside?"

"Do Slytherins ever go outside? No wonder you're so white that you glow in the dark. Everyone goes outside on nice days."

"What would you suggest Miss Smarty Pants?"

"How about the library, in the back. We have O.W.L.s to study for anyways. People will just think that we are trying to get some peace and quiet while studying."

"Fine, but I'm not going to spend time with Weasel-boy or Potter. Deal?"

"Then I will not put up with Crabbe or Goyle." With her finger pointed at him, she was almost as intimidating as Professor Snape.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Draco turned on his heel and stormed off. This just was not his day.

He got to his common room where many expectant pairs of eyes were waiting for him.

"Snape?" Crabbe and Goyle waited for an explanation.

"Said, 'A job well done,' and sent me on my merry way." Draco stormed to his dorm and sat on his bed. There was no way he could tell anyone that he had to see Granger everyday. Thank the stars that he had Quidditch practice, or he would get no break from her. And the only benefit he could see was getting closer to his ultimate goal of Granger's untimely downfall. He smirked. This would be all too easy now.

Meanwhile, Hermione made her way to Gryffindor tower. Ron and Harry were waiting for her.

"So what happened? Does Malfoy have detention? Are they going to make him polish trophies without magic?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, much worse: we have to spend an hour together every night, except when Malfoy has Quidditch practice." Her eyebrows gathered together, darkening her face. It just hit home that she would lose valuable study time every night.

Harry started to worry. "What about D.A. meetings?"

"I don't know, we'll have to work it in somehow. Probably when Malfoy has practice. That might be to our advantage because Malfoy will be at practice and not roaming the halls." Hermione took out a quill, her signal to the guys that she wanted to start homework.

Harry and Ron nodded. They both gave her small hugs and walked to their dormitory. Hermione pulled out a book and started on Herbology homework.

_As long as Malfoy does not try to curse me, I will be fine._

It was their first night together. Other students were whispering and pointing at them. Draco had made a show of walking in and sitting at the same table as Hermione. Hermione was not amused and she took out her books to study. Draco started to levitate a small ball around the room out of boredom.

Face still buried in her book, Hermione said, "I could concentrate better if you weren't playing with that toy."

"Does it bother you, Mudblood?"

"Yes, it does. Would you please study something, make it seem like that's what we're here to do?" _After all, you were the one who wanted as little attention as possible._

He brushed through his hair with one hand. "Fine, what are you working on?"

"Potions."

Draco pulled out his books. They both finished their 12-inch parchment at the same time. Draco looked over Hermione's shoulder.

"You have an error in your fifth paragraph."

"You think you're so smart Malfoy," said Hermione while she glanced over the paragraph. She crossed out the error and looked for others.

"Malfoy…would you look over it for me?"

His eyes opened wide. "Why should I?"

"You seem to be an expert," she said tartly.

"Hand it over."

Hermione handed him the parchment. He did not see her blush as he read her work. _What am I doing? He's not interested in helping me. But he's being so nice about it._

"Other than that, I see no more mistakes." He glanced over it again to make sure and nodded.

"Truth?"

He looked at Hermione. "Yes, if I wanted to get at you, it would not be through homework that you will probably go through another twenty times. Just not worth the trouble."

Hermione got out more homework. Draco decided it was time to work on his plan.

She felt his eyes on her. She did not know whether to blush or whip out a mirror. What if there was ink on her face? No, then he would be laughing.

"I know you're staring at me, Malfoy, and it's creeping me out."

Draco moved closer to Hermione. "You've caught me…" He moved slowly until their faces were an inch apart. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

Hermione's knee was burning where Draco leaned against her. This rush of feeling was unfamiliar to Hermione, and it made her uneasy. "I…homework…umm…" Hermione jumped to her nearest quill out of Draco's way.

"Time's up. It was nice and all…well, no not really. I am dreading tomorrow. Until then, Mudblood." Draco left the library before she could say a word.

Draco had his chair turned toward the wall. He had the ball from their first meeting and was throwing it against the wall. It made a small thud every time it hit.

"Malfoy, please, I'm trying to concentrate." Hermione had been stuck on the same paragraph for ten minutes.

"You know what I never understood? How do Muggles survive without magic? I mean, everything in my life has magic in it, somehow."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but Draco was not the first wizard to say a thing like that. "It's easy, really. Before electricity, Muggles did everything by hand. The will to survive and to make life better has done a lot for the human race."

"Yeah. I never want to live without magic."

"Magic isn't everything in this world." She set down her quill in frustration.

"What is more important than magic?"

"Love, trust, freedom…things you wouldn't know about."

"What is trust, Granger. Last I heard, trust betrayed Potter's parents. What good did trust ever do him?"

"What Peter Pettigrew did was wrong, but that doesn't mean that we lose faith in everyone we know. One day, Malfoy, I hope you have a little more honor than you do now."

"OK, I'm going to show you just how much honor I have. Name the game and it's on. I swear to play by the rules to prove once and for all that I am your superior, and honorable besides."

Hermione glared and started thinking. She almost put the end of her quill in her mouth but thought better of it.

Draco laughed. "I saw that, Granger. Afraid of a quill? It won't bite."

"You know what you did to my last quill."

Draco smiled more genuinely. "I have to say, it worked didn't it."

"Worked to get rid of the thing."

"You know it put you on edge."

"On the edge of hexing you into oblivion."

Both were smiling and laughing. They did not realize that they were getting closer.

"I didn't think of a task yet." As Hermione got closer she bumped Draco's elbow.

Instantly, they both realized how this must look to the others in the library. Hermione blushed, her skin turning as red as a tomato. She sat up and snuggled back up to her books.

"This doesn't make anything different between us, Mudblood."

"Of course it doesn't."


	5. The Part Where You Said My Name

Chapter Five: The Part Where You Said My Name 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and such belong to J.K. Rowling. The title of this chapter comes from the movie _Ever After_ staring Drew Barrymore (which I highly suggest to anyone who likes fairy tales with a twist). 

The months went by slowly for Draco and Hermione. Slytherin lost the Quidditch Cup. Hermione made a fair effort to help Harry with the D.A. She and Draco did nothing but homework together to avoid instances like their second night. It was almost Christmas break and they still met in the library. 

"Hermione! Hermione!" Professor McGonagall came running into the library, interrupting Draco and Hermione's study session. 

Hermione looked up from one of her books. "What is it Professor?" 

"Come over here, dear. You don't mind, do you Mr. Malfoy?" 

Draco shook his head no. 

Professor McGonagall pulled Hermione behind one of the bookshelves. Draco crept to the other side. 

"Hermione, Mr. Weasley has been hurt. The Weasleys and Harry are going to see him. I thought that you would like to know." Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a forced smile before she left the library. 

Hermione walked back to her seat. Draco was smiling, waiting for her. 

"Mr. Weasley, eh? What was he doing that hurt him so badly?" 

"None of your business, Malfoy." Hermione's voice started to crack halfway through the sentence. A tear rolled down her cheek as her hair fell in her face. 

The tone of her voice wiped the smirk off of his face. He looked around for something to work on. Finally, he gave into his urge to put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not that bad. Everything will be fine." Why was he so upset to see her crying? 

"Why would you care?" Hermione asked as she wiped her tears off with a sleeve. 

_She missed one._ Draco reached to wipe the tear away, but caught himself before he went any further. "I don't care. I just don't want to listen to your whining, is all." 

Just then Draco heard stomping. He looked up and saw Pansy. 

"I KNEW IT!" 

"Knew what?" Draco asked, obviously irritated. 

"You like Hermione Granger!" 

"What would give you that idea?" 

"You stare at her all of the time, and don't try to pretend like you don't. And you are always here with her, every night glued to her hip." 

Hermione followed the conversation, looking back and forth between the two. At last her eyes rested on Draco. 

"Well, I don't." Draco was not sure what else he could say with two emotionally unstable teenage girls surrounding him. He could feel the temperature rising. His shirt choked him. "I…uh…" 

"If I can't have you, no one will!" Pansy took out her wand and pointed it at Hermione. "Crus—" 

"Expelliarmus!" Draco hit Pansy so hard with the spell that Pansy flew backwards. 

"I keep telling you! Now you chose a Mudblood over a Slytherin," Pansy cried. 

Draco lost his temper completely. He started yelling at Pansy: "You know why I've been staring at Hermione? I've been trying to find a way to get rid of her. That's right! All this time you have been drawing attention to my plan and it's getting annoying!" 

Pansy started to shake. She got on her feet and used a bookshelf for support. 

"So these nights in the library were all to—" 

"Snape and McGonagall are making us study like this every night!" 

"That still doesn't explain why you chose her over me." Pansy cried silently. The tears only annoyed Draco more. 

"I would always chose Hermione over you! At least she's quiet, and intelligent, and somewhat decent looking. You have so much make-up on that you look like you crawled out of a circus!" 

Draco swallowed._ Did I really just say that?_ He ran a shaking hand through his hair. _Maybe this is why I get a knot in my stomach when I look at Hermione._

Hermione stared at Draco. "You…you said my name." 

He blushed. "I what? Of course I did. Granger." 

"No, you called me Hermione." Hermione smiled and started to get closer to Draco. His heart started to race. Had he never noticed how beautiful her eyes were? 

Draco turned around with a start. "Oh no, I don't do this!" Draco ran and gathered his things. When he was at the door of the library, he turned around. "See you gals next year." He saluted and left. 

Pansy and Hermione were both left speechless. 

"Ron!" Hermione ran the rest of the way to him and threw her arms around him. "I was so scared. Please tell me that everything is all right." 

Ron flashed her a smile as he held her in his arms. "My dad will be fine. My mum is with him at St. Mungo's right now." 

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She had been counting the seconds until she would see Ron and Harry again at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. 

"How was the end of term? And Draco?" The instant he said it, Ron knew he had hit a sore spot. 

"Look, Hermione, you don't have to answer. It was a tough time for everyone. Why don't you come up stairs and talk to Harry and Sirius. Everyone's missed you." 

_Not to mention, I missed you_, he thought. 

Sirius had decorated Grimmauld Place for Christmas. Even the house-elf heads on the wall had on Santa hats and white beards. Hermione found herself enjoying the holidays immensely. Sirius was happy enough to be singing, Ron and Harry did not complain about schoolwork, and even Mrs. Weasley seemed to be in a permanently jolly mood. Despite their hardships, everyone was happy to be alive, well, and together. 

After dinner on Christmas Eve, Ron led Hermione to Buckbeak's room. They both bowed to Buckbeak, who bowed in return. Knowing it was safe to approach, Ron held one of her hands and petted Buckbeak with the other. 

"I couldn't think of anything to get you for Christmas, until just recently. I wanted to give it to you early." 

Hermione smiled and poked Ron in the side playfully. "What is it, Weasley. Huh? Huh?" 

Ron swallowed in anticipation of something. Hermione kept teasing him. 

"Nervous? Ron, really you look kind of p—" 

Before she could finish, Ron pulled her into her first kiss. He wrapped his arms around her lightly, caressing her back. Hermione's initial shock wore off. She opened her mouth to him and found he was a lot more experienced than she had thought. 

"Ron, I—what is happening?" 

"Hermione, I've loved you since I first saw. You are brilliant and talented. When my father got hurt, I realized that I had to do something before it was too late to tell you the truth." 

"Ron, I don't know what to say." Hermione thought about her first kiss. It felt good to kiss someone, but it was not as special as the way Lavender described it. She was not weak in the knees or seeing fireworks. Just Ron. 

"Say anything, or nothing, whatever you want. I will give you the world if you just say yes. Say that you'll be my girl." 

Hermione tried to say that she did not feel the same way Ron did, but the look on his face stopped her. For the first time in a long while Ron looked truly happy. 

"Yes," she whispered, hoping that her voice would not betray her feelings. 

Ron picked her up and spun her around. Hermione faked a laugh. 

"Well, if you two lovebirds are done, I think that there's a room full of people that would like you to come down." Harry smirked at the new couple. 

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her downstairs where his family was waiting. Luckily for Hermione, neither Harry nor Ron told the Weasleys of the new relationship. 

After the party, Hermione cornered Harry. With one arm, she pinned him flat against a wall. 

"When were you going to tell me that Ron was going to snog me?" 

"Hermione, I didn't think that he was going to do something so bold." 

"Well you could have warned me of his feelings!" 

The smile vanished from Harry's face. "You don't feel the same way, do you?" 

"Harry, it's Ron. Don't get me wrong, I love Ron, I would die for Ron, but I do not love Ron in a romantic sense." She let Harry go. Her anger released itself through tears. 

"It's going to crush him." 

"That is why we're not going to tell him. Surely he will grow out of this crush, and we will do all we can to help him out of it!" 

Harry shifted around and looked for an exit. "What is all this 'we' you are talking about?" 

"Harry, you kept this secret from me, and it might just hurt Ron. You are going to do everything in your power to get him over me." 

Harry knew that he was in far too deep to even think about getting out. By the time he got to bed, he was dreading the rest of the school year. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S WITH THE WEASEL-BOY?" Draco threw down his Potions book. Crabbe and Goyle's confused looks brought him back down to earth. "That is disgusting. Now I will have to hear about Weasel-boy's exploits everyday!" Draco lied to keep them from questioning his reaction. His reaction to the news even surprised him. Over Christmas break, he had spent every day reassuring himself that he was not interested in a Mudblood. 

That evening, he and Hermione sat in silence while they poured over books and charts. 

_I can't talk to her about it. She'd probably think I was jealous or something._ His foot tapped in time with his racing thoughts. 

Hermione looked up from her work. "Is something bothering you?" 

"When were you going to tell me about Ron?" Draco demanded. 

She slammed down her quill. "Now that's not fair!" 

"Please be quiet!" she heard other students yell across the room. 

Draco turned his chair to face hers. "Hmm…was it good Hermione?" he whispered. 

"You're acting like a jealous creep." 

"I'm not jealous." Draco turned to begin work again._ Why am I acting like this?_ he thought. 

"If I remember correctly, you were only interested in me so that you could get rid of me. I thought that this might be good news. You would use Ron to get me expelled or something." 

"This is far from good news!"_ It's the worst news I've ever gotten in my life. He's not right for you._

"What I don't understand is one minute you are trying to kill me, the next you are jealous that I am with someone else." 

"You…I…that's not who you should be with, that's all. Everyone can tell that you don't exactly return his ardour." 

"If you're so smart, then tell me how to get out of the situation without breaking Ron's heart." She blushed, knowing she said too much. 

"You can't do that. He is completely in love with you." 

Hermione looked back at her books, but she could not concentrate. "So are we going by Draco and Hermione now? Or is it still Malfoy and Mudblood?" 

Draco looked surprised at the question. "Do you want me to call you Hermione?" _It felt good to say her name._

"Yes." 

"Then it's Hermione and Draco." 

Hermione laughed. "For such mortal enemies, we're on pretty friendly terms." 

"This doesn't make anything different between us, Hermione." 

"Of course it doesn't." 


	6. Two Gifts

Chapter Six: Two Gifts 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and such belong to J.K. Rowling. 

Please review! 

Valentine's Day weekend was approaching quickly. It coincided with a Hogsmeade weekend; many students took the opportunity to make it a date. Cho and Harry were going to Hogsmeade together, so Ron got the idea to ask Hermione. She agreed, though Ron had to allow her time to talk to Harry, Rita Skeeter, and Luna Lovegood about an interview for _The Quibbler_. 

They went to Honeydukes and Zonko's Joke Shop. Like any other normal, good boyfriend, Ron bought Hermione a small bag of chocolates for Valentine's Day. He was content just being in her presence, and told her so quite often. Hermione thought that some girls might enjoy this, but Ron-acting-like-a-lap-dog was just sickening. 

At three o'clock, Hermione escaped for her meeting at the Three Broomsticks. She had been writing Rita Skeeter all week, hoping Rita would interview Harry for _The Quibbler_. Then Luna could convince her father to print the interview and the whole wizarding community would get Harry's account of Voldemort's return. 

During Harry's interview, Hermione sneaked peeks outside. Ron paced in front of the Three Broomsticks. 

"Hermione." Luna put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You look nervous. Don't worry, the interview is going well." 

Hermione nodded. "Are you sure your father will run it?" 

Luna pulled out his last letter. "Says here he will. He thinks his ratings will skyrocket past the _Daily Prophet's._" 

Hermione drank the last of her butterbeer as Rita put away her quill and parchment. 

Harry leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear, "Little blackmail and I'm ready to get back to the real world. How about you?" 

Hermione's nod in response was jerky. Harry gave her a quick hug and left with Luna. 

Rosmerta came to pick up the butterbeer glasses from Hermione's table. 

"Madam Rosmerta, is there a back way out of here?" 

"Sure is. Down that hallway, last door on the right." She pointed in the direction that Hermione needed to go. 

"Thank you so much!" Hermione leapt up from the table. She felt half guilty for abandoning Ron, but the other half wanted to turn and run in the other direction. 

When Hermione got outside, she decided to go to the Shrieking Shack because Ron would never look for her there. She had never fancied the place, and turned down all offers to go previously. 

She saw him searching everywhere for her. Harry was pretending to look with Ron, but he knew that Hermione did not want to be found. 

"Hermione! I thought that you were supposed to be on a date with Weasel-boy." 

Hermione blushed and turned to see that Draco was also on his way to the Shrieking Shack. 

"If you don't like him, why don't you tell him?" 

She shrugged. "Ron is one of my best friends. I would never want to hurt him." 

"Hermione, sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind. If you don't cut him loose soon, he's going to think that you intend to stay with him." He brushed back a strand of loose hair from her face. Hermione found herself wishing he would do it again. 

"Draco, I…" She looked up and saw the concern in his large, gorgeous blue eyes. 

He hugged her. "It's ok, Hermione, I promise. Everything will turn out fine." 

He gently lifted her chin to kiss her. Hermione reached her arms around his neck. Her hands were curled in his soft hair. His hands moved down her back, taking their time exploring the curves of her body. 

To Hermione, this kiss was perfect. It was everything that Lavender and Parvati talked about in their dormitory at night. Hermione could not understand it. Why was it Draco who made her feel this way, and not someone like Ron? Ron was sweet and caring. Draco was the bad guy. 

"Draco! Draco!" 

The kiss ended abruptly. They had time to separate before Crabbe and Goyle walked the rest of the way down the path. 

"Draco, we knew we'd find you—why is the Mudblood here?" 

"Oh, Granger…hell if I knew. I just came up the path and there she was." 

Hermione did not understand what was going on. One minute, she and Draco were sharing the best kiss of her life, the next minute he was acting like he hardly knew her. 

"Draco, what is—" 

"Don't you ever call me by my name, Mudblood!" The look in his eyes was venom. 

Hermione felt something snap and ran down the path, tears flooding her eyes. Her heart felt as if it had been ripped out. 

Draco watched her leave wistfully. If she only knew that he felt the same way. 

Harry saw Hermione running and knew something was wrong. 

"Ron?" 

"Yeah mate?" 

"I think I saw Hermione in Zonko's. Maybe she was buying you a gift. You ought to look." 

"Right, thanks." Ron ran to Zonko's while Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry. 

Harry brushed away a tear still remaining on her cheek. "What happened?" 

"He kissed me." 

Harry smiled. "Ron can't be that bad of a kisser." 

"No, no. _Draco_ kissed me." 

Harry put his arm around her shoulder and started walking for Zonko's. 

"When you ran away from Ron at the Three Broomsticks?" 

Hermione nodded. Harry took out a handkerchief and presented it to her. 

"Neither of us have any luck today, do we? First Cho and now this. At least you still have a date." Cho had run away from him earlier because she believed he liked 'that Hermione Granger girl' as more than a friend. 

"And you know what really gets me?" Hermione wiped away her tears. 

"What?" 

"I liked it. I've never felt so good in my life," she admitted aloud to herself. She was as surprised as Harry was. 

"Then what did he do wrong?" 

"Crabbe and Goyle came and he pretended like nothing happened at all. He even called me Granger. You know that he has taken to calling me Hermione." 

"I know." Harry could see Ron step out of Zonko's. He took the bag around his wrist and handed it to Hermione. "This is a new item from Zonko's. Pretend you got it for Ron. I know that he wanted one; I saw him eyeing it earlier when we walked by." 

"But it's yours…" 

"I can get a new one. You need something to distract Ron." 

Hermione nodded and took the bag. Ron picked her up off her feet. 

"I've missed you, Hermione." 

"I missed you too, Ron," she lied. "Here, I have something for you. I went to buy it after I left the Three Broomsticks." She gave him the bag. 

"So that's where you were. We must have missed each other by seconds." 

Hermione put on a fake smile as she watched Ron open the bag. He closed the bag and gave her another hug. 

"Your gift is perfect, Hermione." 

"I try." She mouthed thanks to Harry as she and Ron started back for the school. 

"You can't run away from him forever, you know. You're going to have to see him. Would you rather it be during class?" Harry asked. 

"No, of course not." 

Harry pushed Hermione out of the common room. "Then you need to get down there and straighten all of this out. Tell him to back off, that you are with Ron now. Tell him that he shouldn't hurt you anymore." 

Hermione was going to tell Draco that she was with Ron, but she would never admit to Draco that he hurt her. She had her dignity after all. 

Hermione entered the library late. Draco was in his same seat, concentrating on Arithmancy. When he looked up at her from his book, Hermione felt her heart melt. _Focus Hermione. Be strong._

She set her bag down and got out parchment. She began homework without speaking to Draco. 

After five minutes Draco could not stand the silence any longer. "Look, Hermione, I meant—" 

"It doesn't matter what happened at the Shrieking Shack," Hermione interrupted. "I am with Ron, and that's that. Now let's study and get this over with. I have other things to do." 

Hermione saw the look of sadness on Draco's face cross with anger. Her tears were hard to choke back. There was no use in trying to focus on schoolwork as the tension escalated. They did not say anything to each other for the rest of the night. 

Draco stared at the ceiling. He could not go to sleep no matter what he tried. He even took four times the normal dose of sleeping draught, but it had no effect. 

He looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. Most students would not be up for another few hours. He got in the shower, trying to wash away Hermione's scent. Afterwards, he walked to the common room. 

Pansy was the only other student awake. She handed him a cup of coffee before filling up her own. 

"What's keeping you up all hours? Draco, you're a mess. I've never seen you anything less than perfectly groomed." 

"A bit of girl trouble," Draco admitted. 

"What's on your mind?" Pansy patted the seat beside her on the couch. Draco sat as he sipped his coffee. He tried to put his problems into words, but he did not know what was going on. 

"I kissed someone." 

"Oh, is that all. If you had this much problem over every girl you kissed, I doubt you'd ever look at women again." She smirked. 

"This is not like any of the others. This girl is different." 

"How so?" Pansy did not look interested, but knew that it would help Draco in the long run to let his feelings out. It was not often that he confided in her. 

"I think about her all of the time, the way she laughs, the way she smiles…I think about every little thing she does, but I don't know why. She's not even my type. Oh, and Pansy I've tried to get her out of my mind. I have tried every damned thing I could think of to get this spirit to go away." 

Pansy pulled him closer. He leaned his head on her shoulder. 

"Have you told her how you feel?" 

"I tried." He laughed, but it was broken, bitter. "Then Crabbe and Goyle messed it up." 

"Why don't you let her know that it was a mistake? You could try—" 

"She hates me," he muttered. 

Pansy sat up straighter as the idea wormed through her brain. "Then I can make her go away, Draco." 

"Make her go away, Pansy. Make her—" 

He gasped loudly. Pansy worked her way up to his open mouth. He wrapped his arms around her in need. She knew that there was plenty of time before other students would interrupt her make-out session. 


	7. Just Forget Me, It's That Simple

Chapter Seven: Just Forget Me, It's That Simple 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and such belong to J.K. Rowling. A line of Hermione's while she and Draco are arguing comes from a TV show I love: _Degrassi_. Everyone should watch it cause Jake Epstein is just that awesome and they have Craig and Ash sing some pretty good songs ("Should I Stay or Should I Go?" and "Rock and Roll High School", which are not the songs, but the episodes which I am referring to). The title of the chapter comes from a Taking Back Sunday song. 

Some changes were made to the ending of Order of the Phoenix to fit the plot. Please don't kill me for it! I also hurried through those parts, or this post would be too long, so if you have questions, get out your copy of the book. 

Reviews would be kindly appreciated. 

By dinnertime that evening, it was public knowledge that Draco and Pansy were a couple. They made a public display of their affection in the Great Hall. Afterwards, Filch got Ms. Norris to claw Draco so they would move on to their common room. 

Hermione was shocked when she heard the news. She remembered the night in the library that Draco said he would always choose her over Pansy. However, Hermione made the choice for him. 

The next evening, Draco asked Hermione if he could start bringing Pansy to their study sessions. Grudgingly, Hermione said that it would be all right. 

For the next month, Draco was lip-locked with Pansy. Finally in April, Hermione had enough of the small sighs and longing moans. She could not focus for O.W.L.s as they kept this up. She cornered Draco after one study session. 

"The tramp has to go." 

"Oh, feisty aren't we. Jealous Hermione?" Draco grinned. He ran a hand through his hair just to show off. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You wish Malfoy. I can't concentrate with you two going at it every night. Either she goes, or you are explaining to Snape why I refuse to work with you anymore." 

"All right, all right. I will. No more Pansy. Are you happy?" 

"Yes." Hermione turned to go. 

"Wait!" 

She turned back to him. The hurt look on his face made her heart melt. The thought of their one and only perfect kiss hurt more than she could bear. 

"What?" 

"You called me Malfoy." 

"So I did." Hermione turned around again and walked as fast as she could out of the library. 

Draco was stunned. It took him two minutes to make up his mind. 

"Hermione! Hermione wait." He grabbed her arm, but let go when he caught her glare. 

"Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm sure that Pansy is waiting for you," she spat. 

Again, Draco had to grab her arm to stop her. "What you said back there, when you called me Malfoy, that hurt." 

"Why should I care about your feelings? You never cared about mine." 

"Yes I did." 

"When? Like the time that you kissed me and then pretended that nothing happened when Crabbe and Goyle came." 

"Hermione, you don't understand the situation I'm in." 

She threw down her books and walked up to him. He backed into the wall. There was sweat beading on his forehead. Hermione was careful not to draw a breath of his cologne. "I don't care! I don't! You are just some horny teenage boy, who doesn't think about his actions. Read my lips: I—do—not—care!" 

"First, I resent that statement. And two, I'm sorry for what happened, then." 

"I'm not sure that you are." 

"I've said I'm sorry. When will you believe me?" 

"When you mean it." Hermione ran for the Gryffindor common room. 

Draco stood there, frozen to the spot. When Pansy found him standing alone, she asked what was wrong. His response was throwing his bag against the wall. 

"Look, I can't make it better if you won't tell me." 

Draco gave her a cold stare before retrieving his bag and the books and quills that fell out of it. "You have never made anything better, Pansy." 

Pansy ran down the hall crying. 

Draco sat by himself at breakfast. All of the Slytherin girls, from seventh year to first, were boycotting communication with him. Crabbe and Goyle tried to sit with him, but they were scared off by Draco's growling. It was going to be a tough Monday morning. 

Draco could not wait until double Potions. It would be his first opportunity to talk to Hermione. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were almost late for Potions. Hermione made Ron promise to be Harry's partner for the day since Harry had been left out every class period since Christmas. She knew it was a mistake when the only seat left was next to Draco. 

"Why aren't you with…" Before she finished, she noticed Pansy crying silently in the first row. "Oh. I guess that she was upset about not being able to come to the library." 

Draco was not amused. "It's your fault." 

"I'm sorry—" 

"Don't be. I don't need your pity. I could have anyone I wanted. I am rich, popular, good looking—" 

"If you're trying to impress me, it's not working." Hermione took out her book and opened it to the page of their current lesson. 

Draco shut his mouth. Then he thought better of it. "What will impress you, Hermione? Does someone have to die to catch your fancy?" 

"Draco, if you and Miss Granger could please quiet down. Some of the other students need to concentrate." Professor Snape patted Neville on the back. Neville fainted. 

Professor Snape looked down at his feet. "Pity. Potter, pick up your friend and take him to the infirmary." 

The students watched for ten minutes while Harry struggled to pick up Neville. Neville lay helpless, limbs thrown every which way as Harry failed to lift his friend from the dungeon floor. Finally Professor Snape had to conjure a magical stretcher. 

"Anyways…" Draco turned back to his work and Hermione. She smelled of vanilla and lavender. That smell was so intriguing that he was bursting inside just to get close to her. She was not the Mudblood of his youthful ignorance. She was beautiful and graceful, like no one he had ever seen. "You never answered my question. What will make you happy?" 

She sighed. "Draco, please—" 

"So we're back to first names." 

"I will never understand you!" 

Draco settled down and worked on his potion. "You know, I really don't understand, myself. I can't stop thinking about you, Hermione." 

Crabbe interrupted Draco's speech, "Draco, a little help here." 

"Can't you see that I'm expressing my undying devotion here?" 

Crabbe's face lit up. "Wait! I've got it this time." He whipped out a pocket dictionary. "Now how do you spell expressing…X…P…no, not in here…" 

Draco looked at Hermione. "This could take all day." They both started laughing and could not stop, even when Professor Snape gave them detention for the rest of the week. Now not only did they have to study together, but they would now have detention together. 

Draco and Hermione both struggled cleaning the trophy room without magic every night. Hermione found herself getting to know a side of Draco she never could have imagined. Neither of them mentioned what Draco confessed during Potions. 

Soon it was June and time for O.W.L.s. Hermione spent every one of their study sessions reviewing for the tests. By the night of the first test, Draco knew that he would pass like he never had before. He might even be contest for Hermione. 

When the last test took place, Harry had a vision of Voldemort and Sirius. Hermione was the first to offer her help. Other students came up with a distraction while she and Harry snuck to Headmistress Umbridge's office. 

Harry used the floo powder to try to find Sirius. Kreacher told him that Sirius would not be coming back from the Department of Mysteries. Before Harry was finished talking, Headmistress Umbridge pulled him out of the fireplace. Slytherin students cornered Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Luna. Draco had Harry's wand. 

Hermione tricked Headmistress Umbridge into believing that she and Harry had a weapon in the Forbidden Forest. Centaurs took headmistress Umbridge away while Harry and Hermione ran out of the Forbidden Forest. The other Gryffindor students from Headmistress Umbridge's office met them on the lawn. 

"How did you get away?" asked Harry. 

Suddenly Draco came running from the school. 

Ron explained: "If it weren't for Malfoy, we would have never gotten out. He jinxed Crabbe and Goyle, allowing Neville and me to help free the others." 

Draco was winded by the time he reached Harry. In one hand he held Harry's wand. 

Hermione kneeled so she was face to face with Draco. "Thank you for helping us." She took the wand from his hand and gave it to Harry. 

When it was decided that Neville, Luna, and Ginny would help Harry, Ron, and Hermione, they found thestrals. Draco helped Hermione onto one. 

"Good luck." He looked as if he wanted to say something else. 

"Thank you." Hermione looked up and saw Pansy running toward them. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "What do you want?" 

Pansy started to whimper. "Why are you helping them? I don't understand. You are—" 

"I don't know why I ever fell in with your lot, Pansy. I have had enough. I never want to see you again!" 

The thestrals took off for London, cutting Hermione off from the rest of Draco's conversation. 

The trip inside the Department of Mysteries was a blur for Hermione. Harry found the prophecy just as the Death Eaters caught up with them. Harry instructed the group to destroy the glass baubles that held visions. After that they all ran in different directions. 

Hermione ended up alone. She tried to remember how to get out, but it was no use. She could not help wondering what was happening to her friends, wondering if they were still alive while she sat there helpless to their cause. 

The door opened slowly. A mask underneath a dark hood peaked around the corner, hoping to find Harry. Instead he caught Hermione. 

"Well, well, if it isn't the Mudblood." 

Hermione recognized the voice, but she could not remember whom it belonged to. 

"At least you are alone. No problem, an easy kill." She thought it sounded like Draco…it was Lucius! There was nowhere for her to run. Back up against a corner, it seemed like Lucius moved in slow motion. 

Lucius brought up his wand for the kill. "Ava—" 

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Lucius's wand flew to his son's feet. 

Draco bent to pick up the wand. "Now you are going to let Hermione go. She means nothing to you." 

"On the contrary, she has helped to thwart the Dark Lord's plans too many times. She must die." 

They circled each other, father and son, fighting for opposing teams. 

"I will not let you kill her!" Draco brought up his wand. He was shaking. Nothing could happen to Hermione or he would be crushed. 

"Then you must die as well." 

Lucius tackled Draco. Both wands went flying. Lucius scrambled to his first. 

"Stupefy!" 

Draco jumped out of the way of the spell. He raised his wand and yelled out, "Petrificus Totalus!" 

Lucius froze where he was. 

Draco crawled to Hermione. He brushed the hair back from her face and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"Hermione…Hermione, he's gone. He will not hurt you. Look, there's something that I need to say. I think…I love you. I know that I haven't been the best of friends to you. There are things that I regret doing and saying, but you can't judge me by the boy I used to be. I don't care about the complications." 

Hermione, who was staring at the floor, turned her gaze to Draco. "It will never—" 

Just then, the door opened. Both Draco and Hermione tensed, wands up and read for action. Professor Dumbledore looked around the frame. 

"_Expelliarmus"_

"_Petri—"_

"Honestly, you could do without trying to hex me. Job well done, Draco. I knew that you had a heart of gold. You are a much better man than your father." Professor Dumbledore bent to collect the still-frozen Lucius. "Come along, Mr. Malfoy. There's much to be done with you yet. Draco, if you would please help Hermione out." 

Draco stood up and offered Hermione his hand. Hermione would not take it. She did not even look at Draco as she followed Professor Dumbledore out of the Ministry of Magic. 

"Hermione," Draco whispered, "what's wrong?" 

Workers from St. Mungo's ran toward them. 

"I need space, Draco." 

She did not see him again that night. 

Back at school, Professor McGonagall announced that their study sessions were over. Hermione stayed as far away from Draco as she could. 

A week before school let out, Ron and Harry approached Hermione. She was sitting by herself at the edge of the lake. She went everyday for hours, ignoring homework and her friends. 

Ron cleared his throat. "Hermione, I see the way you look at him, and I wanted to let you know that I will be fine. I just want you to be happy." He still shuffled from one foot to another. 

Hermione looked at Ron and then at Harry. "What is he talking about?" 

"He's talking about Draco," Harry replied. 

"Right, Draco…" Hermione paused to look at the lake before continuing. "There's nothing between us. There never will be." 

Ron and Harry shared the same confused look. 

"Then why do you sit here by yourself everyday?" Ron asked. 

Hermione had to take deep breaths to keep from letting her emotions take over. "Ron, I almost died. Does that mean anything to you? I could be in Sirius's place. He was an experienced wizard and I am only a student—" 

"But look at all of the things you have done." 

Hermione glared at Harry for trying to argue with her. 

"I came to Hogwarts and now I'm stuck in the middle of a war against one of the most powerful wizards in the world. I don't want to die!" Tears started falling down her face. Harry kneeled and put an arm around her. 

"I'm not old enough to die. I haven't graduated, or cured a disease, or cheated on a test…" Her sobbing drowned out her words. 

Ron cleared his throat. "I'm letting you know that you are free. I'm not your boyfriend anymore, and I won't bother you. But if you ever need me, I will always be here for you." Ron turned and walked back to the school. 

Harry let Hermione rest her head on his shoulder. "It's ok, you're still here, alive. You say you want to do all of these things, but ever since you got back from London, you've let life slip through your fingers. Be the strong Hermione I knew and get a grip on your life. We need you, and you're falling apart." 

Hermione wiped away her tears. Harry stood up and held out a hand for her. She took it and they walked hand-in-hand across the lawn. 


	8. Away from Hogwarts and Back Again

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and such belong to J.K. Rowling.

Note: I can now take matters into my own hands, and, by gosh, I am going to do so! The rest of this may not be focused solely on Hermione and Draco. I like all of the other characters, especially Harry, so I might work with him a bit more...Ron too. And the tone goes from serious-type stuff to playful in the wink of an eye. I am trying to straighten it out, but it does not look like that is going to happen.

Everyone should read Tasty Little Ficlets by Majik Beaver. I have to say that Majik Beaver is one of my friends, but these fics are truly worth mention. If you are looking for a good laugh, read everything that you can get your hands on my Majik Beaver.

Reviews are very nice things!

Chapter Eight: Away from Hogwarts and Back Again 

_Dearest Ron,_

_I am sorry for hurting you. It was never my intention, but I never intended for a relationship with you either. It was not because of Draco that we did not work out. It was not because of you either. You are a fine wizard, a fine gentleman, and a fine friend._

_I am writing you because I am taking the summer off. I will not be in contact by owl with anyone from Hogwarts. Please explain this to Ginny._

_It goes without question that You, Harry and I will meet at Diagon Alley to buy books and such as always. Harry will let me know when to be there._

_Always,_

_Hermione_

Hermione sealed the letter and gave it to Hedwig.

"Harry, I do not know how to repay you for letting me stay with you this summer."

Harry rolled his eyes and opened another chocolate frog while he tossed one to Hermione. Dudley was standing just outside the doorway.

It had been two weeks since Hogwarts let out for the summer. Hermione's parents were going to a summer-long convention in the United States. Hermione wrote Harry, begging him and the Dursleys to let her stay. Aunt Petunia, still afraid from Professor Dumbledore's warning, decided that a Muggle-born witch was less of a problem than Harry. At least she did what she was told.

"You know, it's not that bad. I get to spend the summer with my best friend in the entire world, I am not in any type of relationship whatsoever, and I get to play with Dudley's head." She winked at Dudley.

He turned five shades of red before disappearing down the hall. Harry and Hermione could hear his door shut.

"Hmm...I wonder what he's up to. I've never seen him like this," Harry said. "Bloke looks like he's never seen a girl before."

"Harry, you're supposed to be helping me with these letters."

Just then an owl flew through the window.

Hermione stomped her way across the room and took the parchment from the owl. "If you hold on, I will have a letter for you to return. Here is some water and food." She pointed at Hedwig's empty cage.

Harry turned over on his bed and stared aimlessly at the ceiling. "What am I supposed to do, write the letter for you? Hermione, the guy told you he loves you and you're giving him the brush off. The least you could do is tell him to his face."

"Draco doesn't deserve that."

Harry stared her straight in the eyes. "He saved your life."

"I know, but that still doesn't excuse him. He's been nothing but nasty to us since we started school our first year. Then he expects us to accept him just because I spent a couple of nights studying with him. It just doesn't work like that."

Harry shook his head. "So when is Krum going to visit?"

"Why do I have a feeling that you are more excited about his than I am?"

Harry stood up and started messing with his hair. "I just want to hear about Quidditch leagues. Hopefully I will be playing one day. After all, someone's got to be a star." Harry's delusions of grandeur were growing by the minute. "After that whole spill at the Department of Mysteries, I'm ready for a little down time."

Hermione picked up the nearest quill. "You know, we're never going to get our stuff straightened out. I swear that I'm always going to have one of your quills."

"Is that such a bad thing? I am your best friend after all."

"Very funny, now how should I start?"

"Draco," Harry started, mocking Hermione's voice, "I am in love with you, but dreadfully afraid that I am going to have to have dinner every night with Death Eaters and other known criminals."

Hermione threw a pillow at him to get him to shut up. The room was in such disarray at this point that Harry had to clean up or he knew Aunt Petunia would ground him. He and Hermione (and Dudley) were looking forward to going to the movies. It was all they had on Friday nights.

Viktor Krum knocked on the door at Four Privet Drive. The Dursleys were used to wizards showing up at their doorstep. They were scared into submission when someone would walk up the drive.

Harry answered the door and invited Krum in. Hermione walked to the door from the kitchen.

"Viktor, how are you?"

"Good, thank you."

"You sound almost British. I guess that's what happens when you quit one Quidditch team for another—"

"Which reminds me," Harry cut in, "How do you like the Chudley Cannons? I cannot tell you how excited Ron and I are that we have season passes to the games. I hope that the Cannons..."

Hermione could not hear the rest of the conversation as Harry led Krum to the kitchen. Sadly, Hermione thought that it would be normal times, except for the fact that Ron was being snubbed. His two best friends were together all summer, while Ron was working for the Order. At least he was busy. His dream of becoming an Auror was becoming a reality.

There was a knock at the door. Hermione opened the door and saw Ron.

"Hermione, I know you are staying here, and I have not come to see you. I kind of heard that Krum was coming and I wanted to know about the Cannons." He rushed past her without further explanation of how he knew where she was and how he knew Krum was at Harry's house.

"I guess that I'll have to make more food," she said to herself.

The small group talked until around midnight. Krum apperated to his home and Ron left as mysteriously as he came, after they planned their trip to Diagon Alley. They would meet next week to shop.

Hermione closed the door after Ron with a sigh of relief. "That went over well."

Harry looked at her in disbelief, but caught himself. "OK, I am not supposed to tell you, but Ron has moved on."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "To whom?"

Harry started laughing. "This is the ironic part: Pansy. They are just perfect for each other, really. She had a thing for Draco...he had a thing for you, and now they are together. And from what I gather, she's pretty—"

"Harry! Do not say that to me!" She shook her head and walked upstairs. "As much as I love you guys, I never want to know about _that_."

"I understand." Harry pulled out a sleeping bag. "I suppose that I have to look after you so Dudley won't try anything at night."

Hermione jumped on the bed. "Yes, and be a gentleman about it and quit complaining!"

Hermione turned off the lights.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why aren't you with Draco? I mean, you two would actually make a pretty good couple."

"Haven't I gone over this enough?"

"Just wondering. Good night."

"Good night, Harry."

_Draco,_

_Things have gotten confusing, haven't they? Last year was such a blur, and so many things got twisted. I do not know where to pick up my life. So I am staying with Harry the whole summer. I would appreciate if you do not tell anyone this, because Ron does not know. I would like to keep it this way._

_I have not read any of your letters. Every one you send I rip up. Save trees: do not write me anymore. OK?_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I am sorry about your dad being in Azkaban, strictly in the sense that it would suck having a dad in prison, not a dad who tried to kill me. I'm screwing this up, aren't I?_

Draco crumpled up the parchment. "Well, it's over, I guess. I tried, and failed. Time to move on."

Draco tried to keep his spirits up. Besides the bad news from Hermione, his life was looking up. Crabbe and Goyle were upset that their fathers were at Azkaban, but not Draco. He was man of the house and could do whatever he wanted. His mother was in no condition to stop him. She was a nervous wreck since her husband was incarcerated and all she did was drink.

Draco was also richer than he thought. He broke into his father's many secret compartments and discovered hidden gold and other objects. Everything he did not need he sold.

That week he decided to go to Diagon Alley. He bought the newest broom and all of his schoolbooks. That's when he saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"Wow..." Harry's jaw dropped when he saw Draco.

"Harry, you are so strange. What's wrong?" Hermione turned and saw Draco. "Good reason."

"Hi Hermione, Ron, Harry," He nodded to each of them in turn. "What are you doing here?"

"Just some school shopping," Harry chimed in.

"Yeah, I just finished."

"Is that the Sunblast 5000, the one that made best racing broom of the year in thirty different countries, that broke the record speed of—"

"He means to say can he look at it. Ron gets excited when he sees a broom."

"I don't see why not," Draco replied. "We can go sit and talk for a while. You are the first Hogwarts students I've seen in a while. It's been mostly reporters."

They walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and sat outside. Harry and Hermione ordered a banana split to share while Ron got chocolate ice cream. Draco had water.

"So whachu fink weesh 'lk bou?" Ron said with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Ron, swallow and try again."

"What do you think we should talk about?"

"'How I Spent My Summer Vacation,' just like the good old days." Harry stared off into the horizon, thinking about crayons and eating glue.

Ron smiled. "Good one, I'll go first! The Ministry has hired me for odds and ends. Great training. That and I am dating Pansy." He beamed at his last bit of news. He poured himself whole heartedly into this relationship that he might not remember the way Hermione fit in his arms or the way she tasted.

Harry swallowed his mouthful of ice cream and went next. "I am at the Dursleys, as normal, waiting for the next sign of Voldemort."

Draco and Ron grimaced at the mention of Voldemort's name.

Draco saw that it was his turn. "I am writing for the _Daily Prophet_. 'The Life of a Teenage Death Eater' will start running after I start the year at Hogwarts. It pays well enough, though one anonymous fan sent me Bundimun puss, hoping that it would rot my fingers off. Hermione, your go."

"I have been staying with Harry."

Draco looked back and forth between Hermione and Harry. Hermione did not see his anxious glances.

"Hermione!" Ginny waved at her friend from the street.

"Harry, come with me and say hello to Ginny, will you?" Hermione asked. Harry followed her passed tables and chairs.

"Mate, don't worry about Harry and Hermione. They will never be anything more than friends," Ron reassured Draco.

"What makes you so sure?" Draco glared at Ron.

"Harry is her best friend. He would hardly be interested in her, and vice versa."

"You think I have a chance with her?"

"More than a chance! You drive her crazy," Ron saw Draco's worried look and added, "In a good way. Just wait until she's ready. You took her by surprise, and you need to let the shock wear off."

Hermione walked back to pick up her bags. Draco admired the way her face lit up when she was with her friends.

"Hermione..."

"Yes, Draco?"

"Since I won't be sitting with Crabbe and Goyle, or any Slytherin for that matter, could I sit with you on the train to Hogwarts? Of course Harry and Ron would be there."

Ron cut in, "That would be great! It would probably make Pansy a bit more comfortable having another Slytherin to talk to."

Draco looked for Hermione's approval, but she had already turned to leave.

'Damn it! I already blew it," Draco thought.

"Harry, do you have everything?" Hermione asked.

They were rushing to pack for school. Harry had not packed the night before, so Hermione had to help him look for all of his belongings.

"I think that's the last of it." Harry closed the top of his trunk and put Hedwig in her cage.

"Save a compartment for all of us. Ron and I will join you after the Prefect meeting is over."

"You forgot that Draco will be coming too."

Hermione let out a sigh in anger. She slammed her trunk on every step going down the stairs. "Does he have to? Why did he choose us to bother?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Play nice kiddies."

They put their trunks into the car and piled in. Dudley took up one half of the back seat, so Hermione ended up sitting on Harry's lap. When they got to Kings Cross, they fell out of the car in their rush to be away from Dudley.

"You know, it's been great and all, but I have to go." Hermione found a cart and put her trunks in it. Somewhere, Crookshanks was waiting to be pushed to the train. Hedwig hooted and rustled her feathers.

The Weasleys were waiting for them at the entrance to Platform 9 and 3/4. After a last few hugs good-bye, Harry, Hermione and Ron were free to climb aboard the Hogwarts Express for their sixth school year.


	9. Heartfelt Hellos

Chapter Nine: Heartfelt Hellos 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and such belong to J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to new reviewers...I will say thank you individually in my next chapter. I was rushing to get this one out. So here you go!

You know, reviews make many people happy. Plus they are free. Spread the wealth and send me a message!

Pansy and Draco made their way to the Prefects meeting at the front of the Hogwarts Express. Ron and Hermione were already there, waiting for the meeting to start. Pansy did not even wait for a hello before she started making out with Ron.

Draco sat down next to Hermione. "Kids and their hormones." He shook his head in mock disapproval. "Was that what Pansy and I looked like? It's almost sickening."

Hermione laughed. "You and Pansy were just as sickening."

"Sorry for all of that."

"Yes..." Hermione looked down at her shoes to avoid looking Draco in the eyes.

The door opened and the meeting began. The Head Boy was from Ravenclaw and the Head Girl was from Hufflepuff, a very unlikely combination, but they offered a few surprises for the school year.

"We're going to try to keep this short," said Peter, the Head Boy, "As Prefects, it is our job to keep order in our houses. It is also up to us to be role models for younger students. Starting this year, it is our job to keep spirits up. With You-Know-Who back, students will be scared and stress levels will be up. Our fifth- and seventh-year Prefects will have O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s to prepare for."

"Last, but not least," Emma, the Head Girl, took over the speech, "Our sixth-year Prefects will be in charge of certain spirit days and three balls."

Peter noticed Ron and Pansy in the corner. "Ron! Pansy! I need to see some air between you two, thank you." Ron and Pansy turned five shades of red and separated. "OK Prefects, get to work." He clapped and the door opened.

Ron, Pansy, Draco, and Hermione made their rounds towards the back of the train, close to where Harry and Ginny waited.

The compartment door opened and Hermione fell onto the seat next to Harry.

"We're in for a long year!"

"No kidding!"

A feast was waiting for all of the returning students and the first years. Professor Dumbledore sat comfortably at the head of the teachers' table next to a handsome wizard. The new wizard was tall with blond hair and dazzling blue eyes.

Harry pointed at the new teacher. "Looks like a Lockhart knock off! Is that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

Hermione looked up. "Sure is."

Ginny was mesmerized, as were many of the girls in the dining hall that evening.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and the hall quieted. "Thank you students for such a delightful start to a new school year. I know that our older students would be delighted to help first years out. Know that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Centaurs will not take kindly to any human visitors. Our last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher can stand testament to the centaurs' cruelty towards any human entering the forest. Which brings me to my next point: may I introduce Professor Robert Douglass. He comes to us from the Ministry of Magic."

Many of the students grumbled, thinking that Professor Douglass would be another Umbridge.

"Not to worry," Professor Dumbledore continued, "He has the highest credentials for a wizard of his age. He applied for the position and I was more than happy to accept him as one of my staff."

With Professor Dumbledore's reassurance, the students quieted down.

"As many of you know, this is a dangerous time. We must stick together and stand against any evil. You will be safe within Hogwarts, but nowhere else. That is why there will be no trips to Hogsmeade this year."

The complaints started rising again.

"Students, please understand that there are many other ways to get away for the weekends. I personally will be teaching a new class, started by one of your very own. Aptly called 'Dumbledore's Army', I will be teaching defense techniques that will aid you if you are ever in any trouble."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiled at each other.

"Now, off to bed."

After showing the first years how to get to Gryffindor tower, Hermione, Ron and Harry sat in their normal seats by the fireplace.

"What do you think of the new professor?" Hermione asked.

"He's a great guy," Ron answered, "Very amusing, and he knows what he's talking about."

"How do you know so much?"

"Robert has been helping me with Auror training. He's a part of the Order, you know."

Harry looked confused. "No, I didn't know. Why are Aurors taking jobs at Hogwarts?"

"No mate, Robert has not finished Auror training."

Ginny sat down on the carpet in front of them. "So that's why he is so young. He's not even out of school yet."

"He graduated Hogwarts in Oliver Wood's year. He was Head Boy. Didn't play Quidditch, though he could have."

Harry laughed. "Probably didn't want to mess up his pretty face."

Ginny hit Harry with a pillow. "You take that back!"

"Someone's touchy. Why don't you go to bed, Gin? We have to talk."

Ginny went to bed like Harry asked her without another word.

Hermione got up too. "I am tired. I need sleep for classes tomorrow." She walked up to her dorm and pulled on a nightgown. She fell into sleep after many restless hours.

Draco also tossed and turned. He wanted to get up, but the last time this happened he ended up dating Pansy. He did not want to make that mistake again.

Instead he thought about Hermione. She had grown some over the summer, but she was still short. About 5'3'' or 5'4'', Draco thought. Her hair was still a mix of brown, blonde, and orange, but it had lost some of its wave and gained a little curl. Her hair had changed from bushy to long and shapely.

Her body had also changed. Draco was being driven mad at the thought that Hermione was no longer a girl, and Draco would not be the first to call her his.

Draco pulled off the covers and went for his trunk at the end of his bed. The watch he had there said it was six in the morning. He did not get one minute of sleep.

Draco threw on a robe over his undershirt and boxers. He picked up clothes for the day and headed for the showers. When he was done he went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione was in the Great Hall when he got there. Draco pretended that he was too busy getting his schedule to pay attention to her.

Hermione walked over to him. "You can stop pretending to ignore me now."

Draco nodded. "Right, so what am I supposed to do?"

"Think about other people, date a bit. I'm easy to get over."

"You can keep telling yourself that, but it does not change the fact that I still care about you. Anyways, are we studying this year?"

"I guess so. I don't think that I would feel right if I did not go to the library every night." She gave him an unsure smile.

"Great. I'll be there tonight. Let me see your classes." He reached for the piece of parchment she held in her hand.

"We have Arithmancy together, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Just like every year."

The bell rang. Hermione gathered her books and started walking to class. "I'll see you later in the library."

Draco rushed to the library. He did not want to leave Hermione waiting. He set his books on his chair and started to think of a sexy way to lean against the table. He was in the middle of changing his pose when Hermione walked in. He hopped up and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to cover up what he was doing.

Hermione laughed. "You don't have to wait for me to sit down, you know."

"Right," Draco said aloud while thanking Merlin that she did not notice what he was doing.

"Since we have no real homework, I was thinking that we could use tonight to get a head start."

"Hermione, while I have this chance, I want to talk to you."

"What is it that is so important?"

"I told you I love you. I still do..."

Hermione looked into his blue eyes. They were full of an intensity and passion that scared Hermione, but called out to her all the same.

"I have been in therapy during the break. I know that I need to get over you and that this could never work. But Hermione, I need to hear it from you. I need you to tell me that you don't love me." Draco kneeled down in front of her and put his arms around her waist. He leaned into her and rested his head above her heart. "I need to know that you don't need me the same way that I need you. I've been reliving that kiss at the Shrieking Shack in my dreams."

Hermione could feel her body reacting to his touch. "Draco, you have to get off." She tried to pick up her arms to push him off, but it was no use. She gritted her teeth and started to pry his fingers off. "Draco....get...off..."

He backed up and looked her in the eyes. "Tell me."

"Do you have to ruin another school year like this? We are just friends. Now if you don't mind, I am going to end this session a little short."

Hermione picked up her books and ran out of the library.

Draco slammed his hand down on the table. "Damn it!" The other students all turned to stare at him. He blushed and ran a hand though his hair. "Sorry."

Hermione walked back into the Gryffindor common room from her study session with Draco. Harry was sitting alone. Hermione sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"My scar...it is hurting again."

"Are you going to see Professor Dumbledore?"

"I don't suppose that I have a choice." He pulled a crumpled piece of parchment out of his pocket. It read Permanent Hall Pass to Professor Dumbledore.

"I can go see him any time that I want to. I suppose that he will want this information. Hermione, will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"If Voldemort should win, take Ron and Ginny and Draco and Hedwig into hiding."

"Harry, you are going to win, Voldemort doesn't—"

"Just promise."

"I promise Harry."


	10. Occlumency and Gummy Bears

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and such belong to J.K. Rowling.

You know, reviews make many people happy. Plus they are free. Spread the wealth and send me a message!

Chapter Ten: Occlumency and Gummy Bears 

Dumbledore's Army was a success with the older students who had Delores Umbridge as a teacher. Everyone was assured an O on his or her Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. The first years had the class once a month in the Great Hall, much like the dueling practice in Hermione's second year. Older students, who knew more magic and therefore had to be taught increasingly complicated spells, were in classes of tens or twenties that met every two weeks.

Hermione and Draco were in the same class. There was almost an equal amount of students from every house, Hufflepuff making up the majority of this class.

Hermione was excited about learning defense spells until she learned that Harry, Ron and Neville were in the same class. She was the only sixth-year Gryffindor in her class.

The first night, Professor Dumbledore entered the room in a blue mist. For the first ten minutes he did not say a word.

Draco poked Hermione. "You think he's going to stand there the whole time?"

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Welcome students to what might be the most important class of your life. The aims of this class are to inform you of the first war against Voldemort, to teach you anything that may help you save your own life and to let you practice some of these hexes, charms...Hermione, you can put away your quill and parchment. You will not be given any tests, nor will there be a final grade in this class, unless you do not participate."

Hermione, embarrassed, put away her things.

Professor Dumbledore told the students to stand in a line so he could pair them. Some students were paired with complete strangers, others with their best friends. Professor Dumbledore paired Hermione and Draco last.

"Excuse me, Professor."

"Yes Hermione?"

"Why do I have to work with Draco? Could I work with someone else?"

"You trust Draco more than anyone in the world. That is why you two will work together."

A smile spread across Draco's face. Hermione looked at Professor Dumbledore like he was crazy.

Hermione spent the whole session arguing under her breath.

When the bell rang Draco asked, "What do you think of that?"

Hermione gritted her teeth. "What do I think of what?"

"What Dumbledore said, about us..."

"I think that it's a load of rubbish. I trust my parents more than you, Harry more than you, Ron..." She went off into a prepared speech, but nothing could shake Draco's glee. That one sentence put him in a good mood for the rest of the month.

Ron and Harry were deep in conversation when Hermione walked into the common room one Saturday.

"Whatcha up to?" Hermione asked in a playful tone. Ginny and other Gryffindor girls walked into the room. They had been outside enjoying the last bit of nice weather before winter.

"Oh, nothing." Harry eyed the other people in the common room. Hermione knew that she would have to wait for further explanation. Then she thought of a better idea.

"Why don't we go to the library? No one will be there, so we can talk."

Harry and Ron stood up and followed Hermione to the quiet corner of the library in which she and Draco studied.

"Ron is going to study Occlumency with me," Harry said.

"Yeah, I have my own personal lessons with Snape. We both have remedial potions," Ron added.

"Why does Ron get special treatment?" Hermione asked.

"Mr. Weasley is pulling some strings for Ron at the Ministry. As soon as school is out, Ron is going straight into Auror training. Dumbledore thinks that it might be a good idea if Ron studies Occlumency so that Voldemort will not have any way to get into Ron's mind."

Hermione looked hopeful. "Do I get any lessons too?"

"No, just Ron and me."

"Oh..." Hermione looked crestfallen.

"Hermione—"

"Did Professor Dumbledore mention me at all? Did he say why I was left out of this little plan?"

"There is no need to be jealous," Ron said.

"Jealous? Me?"

"Hermione, we both asked if you were getting lessons too. Dumbledore said that you have something else in store for you."

Harry knew that Hermione was about to get very, very angry. He caught Ron's eye and motioned towards the exit. He counted to three on his fingers. They both ran as fast as they could.

Draco's hair blew in the wind that Harry and Ron created as they dashed out of the library. He ran his hand through his hair.

"What was that about?" he asked Hermione.

"Selfish—so selfish—"was all that Draco could understand of Hermione's muttering.

He put an arm around her. "It will be fine. Let it out. Besides, there's a Prefect meeting in about ten minutes. I was coming to get you at the tower when Lavender said you were in here."

Hermione muttered all the way to the Head Boy and Girl's dormitory. Draco had his books and hers in one hand and led her down the hall with the other.

Draco opened the door to the Head Boy and Girl common room. It was decorated in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff colors. There were two loveseats and many chairs spread out for the meeting. The only space left was one cushion on the Ravenclaw loveseat. Draco let Hermione have the seat and he sat on the floor.

Emma stood up to begin the meeting. "As you know there is to be a Halloween Ball. It is going to kick off the Quidditch season."

Peter picked up his wand and levitated a small notebook to everyone.

"These journals hold all of the information for Spirit Day, the Halloween Ball and the Quidditch season. If you write in the journal, all journals change to include what you write, though Peter and I will track all entries. This way, we can keep up with each other and not have to call meetings every day."

All of the Prefects flipped though their books. Rules and ideas filled the first few pages. The rest of the pages were blank.

"Inside are your assignments. When you have completed your task, fill in a report in the notebook. We have placed you in pairs with your house and year. It's easier to get work done that way. I believe we're done, so you can leave now."

Emma and Peter started their own conversation. Ron and Pansy walked to where Draco and Hermione were sitting.

"Rough deal...I was hoping that I would be able to work with Pansy," Ron said.

"What exactly are our jobs?" Hermione asked. She flipped to the task page. "Hermione and Ron...that's us...Spirit Day, we are to raise Gryffindor cheer, make banners, wear school colors, basically anything we can think of."

"It says that for everyone," Draco interrupted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyways, for the ball Ron and I are in charge of decorations."

Pansy let out a sigh. "I was hoping that Ron would have superlatives for Spirit Day with me."

"Superlatives?"

Draco said, "You know, like most spirited Slytherin. Who thought of this? Most spirited Slytherin is an oxymoron! It can't happen, unless you want to see Professor Snape dressed like that boggart."

Hermione cringed. She never wanted to see Snape dressed like Neville's grandmother ever again. It was bad enough that he haunted her nightmares on occasion.

"Last but not least, the Quidditch season..." Hermione finished. "You know, there's nothing different about Quidditch."

"Don't overanalyze it. You will spoil all of the fun that Peter and Emma are having bossing us around." Draco's normal scowl had crept over his face.

Hermione got a pack of gummy bears out of her bag.

Draco looked at them with mild interest. When Hermione started to eat the tiny bears, he wanted to know what they were.

"Muggle snack, my parents sent me some. For some reason, everyone in America wanted to load my parents up with sweets. Being dentists and all, they didn't want gummy bears. And who would waste them?"

"It's not polite to eat things smaller than yourself."

"It's just candy!"

"Still, look at them, so helpless. I am making it my job to liberate gummy bears everywhere!!!"

"Right." Hermione lowered herself into a sleeping position. Draco contemplated how he would rescue mass amounts of the bite-sized bears. Then he noticed Hermione falling asleep. He sat down on the loveseat next to her.

"I love you, Hermione."

Draco heard Hermione muttering something.

"What?"

Hermione whispered, "I love you too."

Draco was about to wake Hermione up for an explanation, but he thought better of it. One, she probably would not remember saying anything. Two, she would be angry when he woke her up. Draco decided to cover her with the small blanket on the back of the couch. He watched her sleep, hoping one day she would be his.

A/N: Sorry about the gummy bear section...it's from an inside joke from All-State. My friend is going to University of Kentucky so I won't be seeing him, unless he comes home to visit me ; P


	11. Halloween Ball

A/N: I would like to start off by sharing some of my wisdom, scary as that is (and if you would rather, you can just skip straight to the fic, because you will not miss out on a thing by doing so). My concern is Draco. Normally, I read a lot of Hermione/Draco fics. I enjoy them, but I do not have a clue as to why I enjoy them. Draco's character is often the star of these fic, and a very worthy character for a breakaway act. Sometimes, I worry that my version of Draco is not playing the part, that "the real" Draco would never do what my Draco has done in this situation. I have to take a breath and tell myself that it is ok. Let's think this through for a minute

Draco is straightforward. He is going to tell you what he thinks. In this case, he is going to tell Hermione that he loves her. Draco is dedicated. He is not just going to give up, if you have not noticed. Draco can play nice with the other kiddies, when he is not worried about his hair. I think that those few qualities make up for what I have taken liberties with. And if you have ever seen Nurse Betty, Morgan Freeman's character falls in love with the character that he is tracking down and learning a million things about.

I am glad that many of you are open to my story, and each and every review is appreciated. If there is something that you do not like, please tell me in a constructive way. If there is a chance that I can do better, I will try as hard as possible to fix any mistake that I make. I do write, and as a writer, I am always trying to hone my skill. And if you read this, I am completely amazed and you are a stronger person than I.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns much of what you read. I would not be writing this without her wonderful characters. I used _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (you'll know where). I'd also like to thank one of my friend's for being Ron's muse during Spirit Day.

Please review!

Chapter Eleven: Halloween Ball

Hermione finished hanging the poster up. She and Ron were decorating the Gryffindor common room before the other students woke up. It was Spirit Day and all students were asked to dress in house colors to support their Quidditch teams.

"I think that we're done. Now we just have to wait for everyone to wake up."

Ron put the paints and brushes back in their containers. "No, I have to go get ready."

"Wait...what's going on?"

Ron shook his head and winked at her. "You'll see." He walked up the stairs to his dormitory.

Hermione was hungry, so she walked down to the Great Hall with the rest of her house. There were few students who showed school spirit. Luna had earrings that flashed 'Ravenclaw' and 'Quidditch' every few seconds. Emma and Peter wore their house colors. Everyone sat down to enjoy a nice quiet breakfast—or so they thought.

The Gryffindor sixth year boys walked into the Great Hall. They walked in a straight line so that their bare stomachs spelled out 'Gryffindor' in bright red and gold paint. Ron had one half of his face painted red and the other half gold. He also had two pompoms and a cowbell.

Ron alternated taking a bite of food with ringing the cowbell. It got so annoying that even Dumbledore was about to hex Ron into oblivion. Harry motioned towards the other sixth years in the vicinity. They all gave slight nods.

At once, Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Neville tackled Ron and took away the cowbell. Ron started to pout so Hermione gave him gold glitter.

"Ooooooh...shiny..." was Ron's only response.

"Ron, you are so immature!" Hermione stood up. "I think that it is time for class, though I doubt any of you will be paying attention. I don't think Professor Dumbledore took into consideration that Spirit Day might be a distraction." She shouldered her bag and walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry, Ron and the other sixth years followed her out to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was waiting for Slytherin and Gryffindor students next to a giant bonfire.

"Why hello, Harry. I do like what yeh've done. I'm sure Ron and yeh'll be needin' the spirit." Hagrid chuckled and turned to the fire. Hermione watched him tend it. That was when she figured out what the lesson was about.

Hagrid turned to the student. "All righ', everyone take a seat. You won't be handlin' anythin' just yet. Today's lesson is on salamanders. Can anyone tell me abou' em?"

Hermione's arm shot upwards.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"The salamander is a small fire-dwelling lizard that feeds on flame. Brilliant white, it appears blue or scarlet depending upon the heat of the fire in which it makes its appearance."

"Very good. Five points ter Gryffindor. Can someone tell me how they survive outside a fire?"

Draco remembered Hermione quizzing him on salamanders for O.W.L. examinations. He raised his hand. All of the Slytherin students collectively gasped; after all, Draco had tried to get Hagrid fired.

"Yes, Malfoy, did yeh have a question?"

"No, sir, I wanted to answer your question."

Hagrid looked confused. It took him a minute before he told Draco to go ahead.

"Salamanders can survive for six hours, but only if they are fed...pepper?"

"Correct Malfoy. Five points ter Slytherin."

Hermione smiled at Draco. "Hey, you're learning something."

Draco laughed back.

Hagrid started to remove the salamanders from the fire. The class split up into groups of four. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville tackled one salamander. The end of the lesson was marked by Crabbe and Goyle getting burnt by their salamander. Hermione waved goodbye to Draco as she entered the building.

At dinner that evening, awards were given to the students. Ron won Most Spirited Hogwarts Student. Pansy awarded Draco with Most Spirited Slytherin. As Draco walked to Professor Dumbledore, he wished that a hole would open up and swallow him. The sixth year boys also got awards for Best Dressed, or in their case, Undressed.

Professor Dumbledore ended the night with a short speech. "Tomorrow night's ball is a special event. A special thank you to our Prefects who organized today and the ball. Now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song! Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

In golden letters, the words to the school song hovered where everyone could see:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_ Teach us something please,_

_ Whether we be old and bald_

_ Or young with scabby knees,_

_ Our heads could do with filling_

_ With some interesting stuff,_

_ For now they're bare and full of air,_

_ Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_ So teach us things worth knowing,_

_ Bring back what we've forgot,_

_ Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_ And learn until our brains all rot._

"It isn't the same without Fred and George," Ginny said. All of the Gryffindors agreed. They sluggishly got up from their table and made their way to Gryffindor tower to clean off paint.

The sixth year Prefects spent the next day decorating for the Halloween Ball. Hagrid brought the giant pumpkin that he contributed every year and set it on the teachers' podium, which had been transformed into a refreshment stand. Paper bats were enchanted to fly around the room between the candles that resided there permanently.

When the Prefects were through, Hermione walked up to Gryffindor Tower. Lavender and Parvati were waiting in ambush for Hermione in the common room.

"Now, I know that we haven't been the best of friends," Lavender started.

"And we all don't exactly see eye to eye," Parvati picked up.

"But we're all girls and we know how to take care of each other. Harry told us that you were feeling left out. He said he did not know how to handle this one."

Hermione started to panic. Parvati understood her concern and quickly reassured Hermione that Harry did not tell her what the problem was, only that there was one and it needed a remedy from a girl's point of view.

"We have seen your dress robes, so we know you have some fashion sense." Lavender pulled Hermione up to the girls' dormitory. She and Parvati sat Hermione down on one of the beds. They picked up brushes and clips of various sizes.

"Your hair isn't as bushy as it used to be. In fact, now that your hair is curling, it's pretty. Parvati, what do you think of a half-up, half-down thing?"

Parvati nodded her head excitedly.

Hermione looked at a clock on one of the nightstands. "Are we going to be late?"

Lavender shook her head. "Look, your hair is done." She pulled Hermione into a standing position facing the mirror.

Hermione caught her breath. She resembled pictures of Medieval witches from textbooks: elegant, graceful, and beautiful.

Parvati put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and looked at Hermione in the mirror.

"I knew you would like it."

"I didn't say that...I..."

Lavender laughed. "You didn't have to. Let's finish your makeup and get down to the ball."

When they were done, Hermione was in awe. "How can I ever thank you?"

"Leave a few guys for us, and we'll be even." Hermione walked by herself to the Great Hall. Draco was getting pumpkin juice when she walked in. He ended up spilling his juice all over the tablecloth.

"Draco! Watch what you are doing for once!" one of the other prefects yelled.

He looked down and realized what he was doing. "Oh sorry." He cleaned up the mess before walking to Hermione.

"I, uh...I...wow."

Hermione blushed. "Thanks, I guess."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure."

Draco took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Draco would not let her dance with anyone else. He was entranced, intoxicated at the very sight of her.

After an hour, Hermione was getting tired. "Draco, let's get some pumpkin juice, ok?"

He took her hand and led her to the refreshments. Harry and Ron were there.

Hermione smiled. "Why did you get Lavender and Parvati to pounce on me?"

Harry motioned towards Draco who had his back turned. "Looks like it worked it's charm. He will hardly take his eyes off of you."

"Are you saying that you did this just to get me closer to Draco?"

"Hermione, I have to help a brother out sometimes. He's head over heels for you."

"Harry, we went over this."

"Fine, I'll go tell him that this was all a mistake."

Harry tapped Draco on the shoulder. As soon as Draco turned, they both felt a tug on their chests.


	12. Halloween Part Two

Sorry that it took so long to get these two chapters out. I wanted to do them in two chapter parts and have to longer chapters, but I eventually wore myself out. I have a lot of work to do, so hopefully I will have some time to get the next chapter, entirely about Quidditch, out to the masses soon. I am getting all of the names of reviewers tonight and I promise that I will give personal thank you's in the next chapter. Until then!

Please Review!

Chapter Twelve: Halloween Part Two

They came to on a hardwood floor. The house was silent except for the crackling of a large fire. The room lent itself to shadows, making Draco more wary of the eerie presence in the chair in front of him. Draco could not see who was in the high-backed chair, but he had a pretty good idea.

In a snakelike voice, Voldemort greeted his guests. "Hello Harry, Draco. So nice of you to join my little party." Peter Pettigrew edged his way through the open door. He kept shifting in place and rubbing his hands over one another.

Draco edged closer to Harry. "I thought that we couldn't apparate from Hogwarts."

Voldemort laughed at Draco's stupidity. "You did not apparate."

Harry looked at Voldemort coldly. "Then what are we doing here?"

"I have utilized the connection between our souls. You just happened to bring Lucius's son as well. All the better, my worst enemy and my heir."

Draco could hear Harry let out a small sigh of relief.

Sweat was starting to run down Harry's face. "So you're seeing our souls. You can't really harm us."

"I couldn't physically harm you, no, but there are other ways to hurt a person than by physical means."

"You can't harm us," Draco said. "My father talked to you this way many times. The most you can do is threaten us."

Voldmort's face twisted in anger. "Don't you dare speak back to me. Mudblood-loving, pathetic excuse for a wizard and a son! You owe me allegiance!"

"I owe you nothing for the pain you have caused me and my mother."

Harry put his arm in front of Draco to hold him back. "There's nothing you can accomplish by arguing with him, and who knows what he can do if you try to fight him. I don't want to see you end up like Cedric. I've got to bring you home to Hermione."

Harry stood up and turned to look at the only other exit from the room. He pulled Draco up. "Come on, we have to find out where we're at."

Draco followed Harry into a small hallway. It took his eyes some time to adjust to the darkness. Low light came in through large windows that spanned the length of the hall.

Suddenly Draco saw the hall in full color. He was running to the door at the end of the hall, trying to find his mother. Running. Running away from the dark man he had just left.

"Draco, are you all right?" The hand on his shoulder brought Draco back to reality.

"Yes, it's just that I've been here before."

"You have?" Harry's eyes were questioning.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, my aunt, this is her mansion. She had it built sometime before she was taken to Azkaban. Uncle Rodolphus left her with a rather large fortune."

Harry paled at the mention of Bellatrix. He swallowed hardly before saying, "Bellatrix, Sirius's cousin. I forgot that you were related to her...and to Sirius."

Draco nodded. "I don't like to remember much myself. I never really knew Sirius, just that he was my mother's cousin and a traitor to my father's cause. I figured I would always like to meet him, but I never got the chance."

Harry nodded with pursed lips.

They were at the end of the hallway and were facing a large door.

"Should we go through?" Harry asked.

Draco turned the doorknob. There was another hallway followed by a set of stairs. They found their way outside.

Draco stretched his arms in the cool night air. "I'm glad to be out of that house and able to catch a breath of fresh air."

"You aren't breathing, Draco," Harry said calmly.

Draco panicked and clawed at his dress robes.

"You spirit doesn't require air. It is almost like we're ghosts."

"Oh, right." Draco turned to look up at the building. "Yup, Bellatrix's place all right."

Harry turned back to the building and walked inside. Draco ran after Harry.

"What are you doing? Why would you want to come back in here? Voldemort is that way!"

"We need to find out why Voldemort brought us here, now that we know where here is. We have to report this to the Order."

Draco nodded. "Gotcha...What order?"

Harry shook his head and put his index finger over his mouth. Draco got the hint. They entered the fire-lit room in silence.

Voldemort turned back to Harry. "Have fun? You can't make your way back to Hogwarts; it's no use. You will have to stay here."

"What do you want from us, Voldemort? You didn't call us here to admire your chair."

"I will kill you, Harry. I may have lost the prophesy, but you will not survive long enough to use it against me! The number of my Death Eaters is growing by the minute. Soon there will be nothing you can do against my army.

"And Draco, you will learn to call me master. There is much in store for you, my heir." Voldemort started laughing.

Harry heard a gentle buzzing, as if someone was chanting. "Draco, hold onto my arm for a minute."

"You're not going crazy on me, are you?"

"No, Dumbledore is calling us back."

As soon as Draco touched Harry, they felt a tug at their hearts. Draco and Harry were lying on the floor next to the refreshments table.

Professor Dumbledore was leaning over Harry and Draco. "Come with me, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy." Both boys eased up. They followed Professor Dumbldore to his office.

Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk, while Harry and Draco took the two seats in front of him. Fawkes landed on the back of Harry's chair.

"I'm sure we're all used to this by now. Draco, I'm going to have to ask you to keep all of this quiet—"

Just then Robert Douglass walked in. "Severus said that you might need me."

"Yes, I need you to contact the ministry at once, after Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have finished. I'm sure that they will call in Aurors. Harry, you're used to explaining. I will let you start whenever you wish."

Harry related what had happened to him and Draco.

Professor Dumbledore turned to Draco. "Do you know why Voldemort called you his heir?"

Draco, shivering, answered that he did not know. Professor Dumbledore nodded in response. Lost in thought, Professor Dumbledore grabbed a piece of parchment and started scribbling furiously.

"I think that it's time you went to your common rooms now. Hermione and Ron will be wanting to know what happened," Professor Douglass instructed.

Harry and Draco left Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Maybe it was because you were there, but normally I get more information out of him," Harry noticed.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Bloody hell, I've been on your list of Death Eaters since we entered Hogwarts!"

Harry looked at Draco with a hurt expression on his face.

"Don't pay attention to me, Harry. Whenever I hear about Voldemort, my blood starts to boil. It's not your fault. I'm going to bed." Draco turned towards the Slytherin dungeons.

Harry was left to explain things to Hermione and Ron.


	13. Loop the loops and Firebolts

Chapter Thirteen: Loop the loops and Firebolts 

I am so so so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. I have been very busy for school. I was planning to write another chapter before putting this one out, but it has been long enough—there could be no more waiting. Thank you for being patient and letting me finish other projects before completing this one.

In November, I participated in a project called NaNoWriMo. During the month of November, I wrote a 50,000-word novel. That took up a lot of my time, but it was very worth it and I love my fledgling novel. Before that I had after school practices and whatnot, so finally I have two and a half weeks of freedom to focus on this fic.

I hope that everyone has a Happy Holidays, no matter what you celebrate. And Happy New Years, since everyone can appreciate that.

Now, I am going to take the time to answer my wonderful reviewers:

Ellemorpheus Thanks for reading and your great comments. They are really helpful when I am trying to think of ideas. I will see you later in class.

beautyandbrainz101 Thank you for reviewing faithfully!

Majik Beaver Yo! Thanks for reading my fic and giving me a shout out on your fic. We will work on something together soon.

Lynx Black Here you go! I've finally updated, and I promise to update soon since I have much time off.

Supreme Neo slytherin Countess Thank you for your comment. I will update as fast as I can.

Pointed Tooth Fairy Thank you for the information. TBS is the most awesome band in the entire world!

princessangel-star Thank you for your constructive criticism. I have read over my fic, and I can see what you are saying. Hopefully my new chapters will not be so bad. The hardest part is that my fic is now going to be a string of incidents, tied together by the fact that the people are friends in the same school. I will try my hardest to keep it all coherent.

Kathe Thank you for your support!

The Chaser, Natalie, is a true Gryffindor. She was sorted in book four, and this is her third year. I try not to make up characters when I can.

Please, please, please review! You do not know how much it means to me to get your feedback. It is very important to a writer to get back constructive criticism. I love you all for every contribution you have made to this project!

Of course I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Please do not get angry, oh goddess of the Harry Potter universe for the use of your characters!

And back to the show:

Harry wiped the sweat and rain from his eyes. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had been practicing every night in November in order to be ready for the match against Slytherin. Surprisingly, the new players adapted nicely. Harry and Ron felt their movements were in sync with the rest of the team.

Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw so badly that there was no hope for them to win the Quidditch Cup. It was down to Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Ron blew his whistle. "Enough!" Angrily, he threw down the Quaffle. "I want Chasers to my right and Beaters to my left. Beaters, you cannot hit your own Chasers! Oafs! They have…"

Harry stopped paying attention to Ron's lecture. Harry thought Ron was too hard on the others, but there was no way Ron was going to let Slytherin win the Cup. Harry caught the Snitch for the sixth time that night and hovered slowly back to Ron.

"Let's call it quits. It is raining too hard and we need some time off," Harry said.

Ron looked irritated. "Do you think so?"

Harry nodded.

"All right, mate." Ron blew the whistle for the last time. "Go get cleaned up. Go to dinner."

Harry could not stop feeling happy when he saw the excited faces of his teammates. Amidst the excited chatter, he headed for the locker room and the showers. Harry hissed when the hot water hit his scrapes. He toweled off and heated to the Great Hall.

"Ow!" Something ran into Harry. He turned around, rubbing his head. Ginny sat on the floor. She was flushed and her robes were askew.

"Ginny? Why aren't you in the Great Hall?"

Ginny stood up and brushed off her robes. She turned a deeper shade of red before replying that it was nothing. Without another word, she ran into the Great Hall.

Harry just shook his head and resumed his casual paces. There was an empty seat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"Ginny still isn't into me, is she?" Harry asked Hermione.

"No. She's moved on, from what she has told me. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. She was just acting weird when I bumped into her a minute ago."

Hermione sat up straighter. "You noticed too? I mean…umm…"

"It's okay, you can tell me."

"You're right. Well, she has been late to dinner. She comes in flushed and out of breath. I'm worried."

"Sounds like she's shacking up," Dean cut in.

Seamus dropped his cup. Neville, choking on his water, spit it all over Lavender. She stood up indignantly, emptied the contents of her glass on Neville and ran out of the Great Hall.

Hermione glared at Harry. "See what happens when you start rumors?"

Professor Douglass walked up to the teacher's table. "Students, one of our biggest matches of the year is Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Your professors and I ask that you refrain from hexing students in other houses. We understand you support your house, but do it in a productive way, please." He left as quickly as he came.

"That was strange," Harry said.

"You're right…"

Harry and Ron walked into the locker room before the big match. They could hear Seamus's booming voice over the loud speaker. Since Lee had graduated, there was a vacancy for a Quidditch announcer. Seamus had been playing since he was a tot, so Professor Dumbledore appointed him to the open position.

"Chins up," Ron said. He was trying to cheer the team up, but the quiver in his voice was not making matters better.

The members of the team were hushed. They were all concentrating for the biggest match of the year. Harry was particularly nervous because he would be facing his Quidditch rival that evening: Draco Malfoy. Since Draco was allowed to play Quidditch at Hogwarts, he spent most of his time antagonizing Harry. Though they were now friends, Harry was still nervous.

"We've been practicing for too long to let this slip through our fingers. Beaters, watch the bludgers like hawks. Do not allow our Chasers to be knocked off of their brooms. Everyone, do not wait for Harry to win this match for all of us. You did very well in the last few matches…"

"Our 300 to 10 score against Hufflepuff!" one of the teammates shouted.

Ron nodded. "Yes that's right. Now just treat Slytherin the same way."

Madam Hooch knocked on the door. "The game is about to begin!"

The Gryffindors in their garnet robes shuffled out of the door. Harry and Ron were last.

Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Just catch that snitch early on, okay. I cannot stand another game like last year."

Harry laughed and started singing "Weasley is our King."

They walked to the middle of the Quidditch pitch on the outskirts of the Hogwarts school grounds. The stands were filled with students wearing green and burgundy. There were more students wearing Gryffindor colors since Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were rooting for Gryffindor to win.

Before Harry had started school at Hogwarts, Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup every year. When Harry joined the Gryffindor team, Slytherin had a turn of luck. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup four out of the five past years—and one of those five years, there was no Quidditch due to the Triwizard Tournament.

Madam Hooch held the quaffle in one hand and rested one foot on the box with the bludgers and the snitch. "Now I want a clean game from all of you. There, there; shake hands."

The opposing teams traded handshakes. The fourteen players straddled their brooms and got ready to kick off.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and tossed the quaffle into the air. Chasers leapt for that ball while the Keepers flew at breakneck speeds for their goals. The Beaters were already trying to manipulate the heavy bludgers into knocking Chasers off of their broomsticks. Harry and Draco, however, had not leapt into action.

Harry watched as the snitch disappeared into the darkness. He rose slowly into the air, watching out for stray Chasers or bludgers.

The quaffle went back and forth between the two teams. As soon as Slytherin would score, Gryffindor wound turn right back around and score on Slytherin. Harry never caught a glimpse of the snitch. Wherever it had found to hide was a great hiding place.

Getting bored, Harry lowered the nose of his broomstick. He drifted downwards, hoping to find the golden snitch hiding with one of the Chasers or the Keeper.

Harry watched as Ron fended off one—two—three!—attempts on his goal. The Slytherin Chasers were relentless. As time dragged on, the Slytherin team grew in fierceness. The younger Gryffindor players had to resort to their nimbleness to keep the quaffle from the Slytherin team.

Pass. Pass. Duck. Feint. The Gryffindors were using every play in the playbook.

"Having fun, Potter." Draco let out one of his evil laughs and continued to fly around the field.

Harry heard a whistle and saw Ron fly toward the ground. The teams each went to their own end of the field.

"Harry! What do you think you are doing? We are being beat down by the Slytherin team. We are barely able to keep up," Ron yelled.

Harry looked at the scoreboard. It was 250 to 200, Slytherin.

"Harry, we need you to get the snitch now while we are not too far behind. We need the lead so that way we win the Quidditch Cup."

Harry nodded and remounted his broom. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the players flew up into the air.

Harry scanned the horizon. There was no snitch anywhere to be found. Harry flew circles around the field.

Suddenly he spotted it. It was under the Slytherin goals.

Harry flew to a waiting Gryffindor Chaser. "I have a plan…"

Harry took no more than thirty seconds to explain his idea to Natalie.

Natalie saw her chance and got ready to receive a pass from one of the other Chasers. Harry started to fly in her tailwind. They made their way up the field. Two Slytherin Chasers met them, but Harry had it covered. He flew in front of Natalie and flew as hard as he could toward the Slytherins. At the last minute, they ducked out of the way. Natalie pulled the nose of her broomstick up and out of the way of the Chasers.

By this time, the Gryffindor beaters had a monopoly on the bludgers. They took out one of the Slytherin Chasers and preoccupied another.

Seamus's voice boomed over the field. "It is unbelievable! The Gryffindor Seeker and one of the Chasers look like they are trying to form their own version of the Hawkshead Attacking Formation. It has scared off Slytherin Chasers already. Now, it looks like the Slytherin Keeper is nervous. He is flying back and forth between his goals.

"Wait! Harry has disappeared under the goal. Natalie shoots. She misses! There's Potter again, but over the goal posts. He is diving for the ground! What do I see? Is that the snitch?

"The game is over! Gryffindor won! Potter saves the day with a loop-the-loop!"

The fans poured into the field to congratulate the winning team. Draco shook Harry's hand and headed for the showers. Harry grinned and held the snitch above his head.

The crowd cheered and joined in a round of "Weasley is our King." Others were trying to write a song for Harry, but they could not think of anything that rhymed with Potter besides rotter.

The common room had quieted down and everyone was in his or her dorm except for Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"That was a great match," Hermione said. She gave them both a hug and then took a swig of her butterbeer. The house elves had made a huge feast for the celebrating Gryffindors.

"You know, it was great. The Slytherins weren't trying to do me in for once. Draco even congratulated me." Harry's glasses were askew on his face and he wore a contented, though somewhat sloppy, grin.

"Well, Draco has changed," Hermione added.

They heard a soft "Oh" and looked toward the girl's dormitory.

Ginny was standing on the stairs, eyes wide opened. She was wearing a white sweater and blue jeans. Her hair was done and Hermione thought she saw a little make-up on the girl.

Ginny shuffled and folded her hands. "I thought that you guys were asleep."

Ron jumped onto his feet. "You were not going to meet someone were you? It had better not be a Hufflepuff! Do you know what comes out of their lot? You should be dating a respectable Gryffindor!"

Hermione got up. She patted Ron's shoulder before adding, "Do you know what time it is, Ron dear?" She turned to Ginny. "Who would you be seeing this late? You could get in so much trouble from the prefects and the teachers making their rounds. Ginny, as your prefect, I forbid you from going."

Ginny nodded and shuffled back up the steps.

Harry scratched his head. "That was a little odd."


	14. Christmas Baubles and Thunder

Chapter Fourteen: Christmas Baubles and Thunder 

KitsuneNeko: I am trying to keep it a mystery, but it is hard because I know whom this mysterious person is. The mystery will unfold itself, as ithas in my head ever so nicely.

sasa-chic: When I first started this fic, the chapters were coming out in matters of hours. Now, with school and all of those distractions, it is harder to come out with chapters. For example, the last chapter was half written in September and I've only now been able to pick it up. This chapter was written in short spells over the course of three days. But it does not take long to write a chapter. Most often, the research that I have to do (to make sure that Hagrid's dialect is somewhat right, to make sure that I'm using the right spells, etc.) takes more time than the actual writing. I hope that this came out fast enough for you.

Thank you both for your speedy reviews!

Of course I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Please do not get angry, oh goddess of the Harry Potter universe for the use of your characters!

Please review. I read each and every one. The suggestions are very helpful.

"So are we all staying then?" Harry asked the group that sat around him. A clamor rose up as Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Ginny, and Draco answered at once.

It was a week until school let out for the Christmas holidays. Classes were wrapping up for the break and Professor Dumbledore had decided to extend the break by one more week facing Voldemort's imminent rise to full strength. For Harry, this meant one more week in the quiet halls of Hogwarts.

Ron shook his head. "I wish that you could stay, Pansy."

Pansy gave Ron a clumsy hug. "Me too, sweetie, but I have to try to turn my parents to our side. It may be my last chance." She choked back a worried sob.

For weeks, Pansy and Draco had been trying to convince as many Slytherin students as they could to support Professor Dumbledore. They were now moving on to their parents and friends. With Draco's leadership, the movement was slowly growing.

"Then it's the five of us…" Harry lost himself in thought while the others continued their conversation.

Raised voices reached Harry and the others at the back of the library as Peter and Emma poked their heads around the corner.

"There you two are!" they exclaimed together.

"We have got our work cut out for us, so come on," Peter said.

Hermione and Draco got up to follow the Head Boy and Girl.

As they disappeared out of the library, Ginny got up. "I think that I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Disappearing again, are we?" Pansy joked.

Ginny turned back to Pansy. "And who told you? Ron? Harry? Is this so funny?"

"Actually, it was Her—"

Ron clapped a hand over Pansy's mouth. "It was Harry. We thought some of the other prefects might have seen you."

Ginny walked over to Harry. "You jerk!" She slugged him so hard that he fell out of his chair. The door slammed as she ran out of the library.

"Pansy, that's why we don't mention it around Ginny."

Harry peaked over the table. "She gone?"

Ron noticed Harry's once-again-broken glasses. "_Oculus Reparo_. She's gone, mate."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He shouldered his bag. "I'm off for the common room."

"Right…Pansy?"

They gathered their books and left the library.

"Dumbledore is throwing a Yule Ball. Like last time, all of your assignments are in the notebooks. Also, I would like to mention that this is a goodwill ball. There will be a live band and the heads of the Ministry of Magic will be here. This must go off without a hitch." Emma gave Draco a warning glance.

The knot in his throat grew more tangled. Draco remembered the feeling of having his soul ripped from his body; it was not the most pleasant feeling he ever had.

"Are there any questions?" Peter asked. When no one spoke, he smiled. "Good. Dismissed."

One by one, the prefects left the Head Boy and Girl's common room.

Hermione and Draco walked to the Great Hall for dinner. On the way they met Professor Dumbledore.

"Good evening, Draco, Hermione." He nodded to each of them in turn. "I trust that you have been well."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione answered. "May I ask why the Minister of Magic will be at the ball?"

"In truth, he is most concerned about Harry and Draco. The rumors about the night of the Halloween Ball have made the minister very curious. Now if you will excuse me, I must prepare for my announcement after dinner." Professor Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall.

Hermione and Draco waited at the door.

"Do you think the minister is still afraid that the professor might steal his job?"

"I don't know. I will use my father's connection to the minister to find out what I can."

Harry and Ron came down the steps to where Hermione and Draco were standing.

"Are we going to eat? I'm starved." Ron patted his stomach and looked longingly toward the table.

"You are always hungry, Ron," Hermione joked.

Ron turned three shades of red as he headed toward the Gryffindor table. Harry followed him, leaving the two alone again.

"Hermione, will you be my date for the ball?" Draco's ice-blue eyes glittered in the candlelight.

When Draco's pale hair fell in front of his eyes, Hermione wanted to brush it away. Despite her need to be friends—and only friends—with Draco, she still felt a small tug of desire. 'It's not safe. You could only do him harm," she thought.

"Is this your way out of trouble for the last ball when you asked for one dance and proceeded to keep me from dancing with anyone else?"

Draco grinned. "Please say you will go with me."

"I can't say that. It would be getting your hopes up. Besides, you have a job to do; you will have no time for me." Hermione walked away, allowing him to time to come up with a retort.

Hermione unrolled her edition of the _Daily Prophet_. Ron and Harry sat beside her tucking in as much of breakfast as they could.

"The way you two are keeping up, the poor house elves will never catch up on their cooking."

Ron glanced up worried. "You're not going to start with S.P.E.W. again are you?"

She shook her head and focused on the paper. "Look! It is exactly like Professor Dumbledore said." Hermione turned the newspaper around so the Gryffindor students could see.

In the moving picture, a giant was breaking one of the towers of the Kremlin in Moscow, Russia.

"It says that a large band of giants, led by Golgomath, the same giant Hagrid—"

She was interrupted by a loud cough from Professor Dumbledore, who happened to be walking past.

Hermione lowered her voice. "They attacked late last night."

Ron swallowed the bite in his mouth before adding, "I would pay to see what kind of fit the minister's in."

The noise in the Great Hall grew until Professor Dumbledore stood up on the teacher's podium.

"Students, there is nothing to be concerned about. It has always been my policy to be honest with my students, so please do not take my words lightly. The witches and wizards in the area were evacuated and aurors have been called in. Most of the giants have been captured. The ministries across Europe and Asia have been working tirelessly to keep you safe.

"Please, report to your classes and try to practice control until further notice." Professor Dumbledore sat down while the other teachers got up.

A thought struck Harry and he leapt to his feet. Hermione and Ron followed him out of the Great Hall.

"Professor McGonagall can answer some questions," Harry explained.

"Professor!" Harry ran to catch up, Ron and Hermione close on his heels.

"What is it, Mr. Potter? You should be getting to class."

"We were wondering what you could tell us about this," Hermione said, unfurling the newspaper.

"I thought Hagrid would have told you everything you needed to know."

"Does the ministry realize Voldemort is behind this?"

"Minister Fudge will not make a statement either way."

Hermione turned to Harry and Ron. "Looks like another job for _The Quibbler_."

Professor McGonagall let out a sigh in irritation. "Do what you will, but can't you wait until after Fudge's visit? You should know how important the minister's support is to Albus. You will do well to keep out of the way until after the ball…There are only so many times you can mess up Harry." Professor McGonagall turned sharply on her heel and walked in the direction of her classroom.

"Wow," Ron mouthed. He gave Harry a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Harry cleared his throat. "Hermione, your idea is a good one. Talk to Rita and Luna and see what they think. I know we will get support after our last interview.

Hermione smiled, remembering the success their interview had been less than a year ago.

"Good. I will talk to Hagrid and see what he is willing to share. Even if we cannot use the full story, the public should know that Voldemort is behind this." Hermione bounced down the hall, lost in concentration.

Harry caught Ron's eye and they both laughed.

"Never happy unless she's busy."

They followed Hermione to their first class of the day.

"There Ginny, your hair is done." Hermione stepped back to look at her handy work in the mirror. "I sure hope that this impresses your guy."

Ginny smiled, but Hermione noticed that it was secretive. Ginny's eyes almost held a touch of sadness in them.

"Me too," Ginny finally answered.

Hermione turned back to her bed where her dress robes were lying. This time, she was wearing a light blue dress that reminded Hermione of a teardrop. It looked good with her complexion and it balanced her dark hair and eyes.

"I still liked the green robe better," Ginny said. She gave Hermione a small hug and headed for the door. "Don't be too late. We wouldn't want Draco to think you were skipping out on him."

Hermione picked up the closest pillow and tossed it toward the door, but Ginny had already escaped.

Hermione finished getting ready and walked down to the common room. Harry and Ron were playing a round of wizard's chess while Ginny took turns cheering each side on.

"There she is," Harry said, standing up. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded. She took Harry's outstretched arm. Ron offered his to Ginny and they left the common room. Draco and Pansy met them at the entrance to the Great Hall.

Draco walked to Hermione. "You can still be my date, you know." He flashed her one of his infamous grins.

"Anyways, let's just go in."

Hermione led the group into the Great Hall.

A group of students was singing Christmas carols around a piano. Minister Fudge was deep in conversation with Professor Dumbledore, but this did not stop him from noticing Harry.

While the others started to dance, Hermione sat down in one of the empty chairs near the refreshments table.

Someone tapped Harry on the shoulder halfway into the song. Harry turned around and saw Minister Fudge.

"Excuse me, Harry, but may I see you for a moment."

Harry nodded and followed the minister back to the podium.

"Now Harry, I have heard that you saw Voldemort again on Halloween night. This was not the first rumor that you have started. I would like to see an end to the rumors. You have been startling many witches and wizards. We cannot afford a panic."

Harry glanced worriedly at Professor Dumbledore and Hermione, but no one could come to his rescue. "Well, Minister, I have not started any rumors that contained lies."

"Then see that your friends do not either. I was displeased at your 'confession' in that sorry excuse for a paper called _The Quibbler_."

Harry gulped. There was no way out of this situation, and the minister would be even more furious when he found out that Harry was running another segment in _The Quibbler_ in a matter of weeks.

Just then there came a crash. Hagrid opened both of the doors to the Great Hall.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir! You have ter come—to the Forbidden Forest!"


	15. Yule Ball

Chapter Fifteen: Yule Ball 

Happy New Year to everyone! I hope that this year brings you happiness.

Of course I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Please do not get angry, oh goddess of the Harry Potter universe for the use of your characters!

Please review. I read each and every one. The suggestions are very helpful.

Hagrid looked at Harry and then back to his employer. Professor Dumbledore made his way to Hagrid. Hagrid's whispers were hurried and fearful. Professor Dumbledore nodded in understanding and turned to address the students and guests.

"Everyone remain calm. There is no need for panic." He looked at the band. "Please continue." It took no further prompting for the band to start playing their instruments.

Harry looked back at Minister Fudge. "Excuse me, but I think that I am going to get a drink."

"Very well, Potter." The minister nodded and headed in the direction of the other ministry leaders, no doubt to talk about this startling course of events.

Harry walked to the bowl of punch and picked up the ladle with a shaky hand.

When Hermione saw Harry leave the minister, she recognized her cue to meet Harry. "What do you supposed happened?" she asked.

"No clue. I wish we could see, but I think that I am being watched. If I left, the minister would know that something is going on."

Draco sauntered over to the growing group. "Any idea what Hagrid was yelling about?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, aren't you going to find out?"

"Not this time," Harry answered. "I can't leave."

"What about Hermione and Ron?"

Harry looked to where Ron and Pansy were still dancing. "I don't think that we could get him to abandon Pansy that easily."

"Sure we could, it would—"

Hermione patted Draco on the shoulder. "It's no use. We are just going to have to find out the good, old fashion way."

Draco slammed his hand down on the table. A few of the students jumped. They slinked away, afraid that Draco was going to hex someone.

"We've got to do something. I know! Hermione and I will go."

"What?" Hermione yelled, startling as many students as Draco had.

"Good idea. You know, Hermione can go up to my room and get my cloak." Harry looked around enthusiastically. "No one's looking. You could leave now and try to catch up with Hagrid and Dumbledore."

"You don't agree with this lout, do you Harry?" Hermione saw that she was outnumbered and gave in. "Always with these adventures…can't keep to ourselves."

"Hermione, you got involved when you became my best friend. I will always be tied up where Voldemort is concerned."

"Fine." She turned to Draco, "Meet me at the base of the stairs in three minutes."

Hermione stormed out of the Great Hall.

Draco swallowed down his fear. "Touchy, isn't she."

"Draco, be careful when you go into the forest. Watch out for the centaurs. They aren't too friendly. Oh, and if you start to see lots of spiders, turn in the opposite direction."

"Thanks…I think."

It was about time for Hermione to return, so Draco made his way into the crowd. Hermione was waiting for him, just like she said, wearing a black, woolen cloak over her dress robes for warmth. She handed another like it to Draco.

"It's Harry's, but I don't think he would mind you borrowing it. I figure that it will be pretty cold outside."

Draco nodded and noticed that she held something in her hands. She tried desperately to make it seem as if there was nothing, but she failed the attempt.

"Come on, we've got to catch up," Draco said as they walked outside.

They pulled the hoods of their cloaks up to keep out the cold. The snow on the ground crunched every step they took. They stopped and Draco got as close as he could to Hermione. She took the invisibility cloak and settled it around their shoulders.

"We are almost too big for this anymore. Pretty soon, we'll have to get one for each of us."

"That won't be a problem. I've got some at home."

Hermione looked at him in wonder, but realized who his father was. Of course Draco would have invisibility cloaks. He had probably used one more than Hermione or Harry had in their lives—combined.

They made their way slowly to the Forbidden Forest, following the tracks that Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore made.

Inside the forest, the air warmed up a touch. Barely any snow had touched the forest floor, so the footprints ended at the tree line. Hermione stepped out of the invisibility cloak and looked around. They were at the start of a footpath that wound its way to the heart of the forest.

She turned back to Draco, whose head was sticking out of the invisibility cloak. She lifted it off of his shoulders.

"What do you think?"

He looked at the path in front of him. "Really, I think that there's only one way to go."

He started down the path in front of her, but stopped after a few steps. "Hermione, keep the invisibility cloak if anything happens. Use it to get out unseen and get to Harry. He will know what to do if something happens to me."

"And what if I were attacked? Then what?"

Draco looked at her seriously. "I will have died saving you."

Hermione choked down the panic that rose in her throat. She followed Draco down the path.

After walking for what seemed like hours, Hermione thought she heard voices. She tapped Draco on the shoulder and put a finger over her mouth. He nodded in understanding and let her take the lead. She followed the sounds of the voices.

As they grew louder, Hermione thought she heard two voices. One was deep, booming voice that Hermione thought she recognized. The other was a hiss, almost a whisper that carried on the breeze to her ears.

Hermione edged around a tree and saw a hooded figure talking to a black centaur. She recognized Bane immediately, but the hooded figure had his back to her.

"We can barely keep Hagrid out of our forest. Tonight he has brought a powerful wizard into our territory."

"Why has it been such a problem? I have given you years to rid the forest of that school's influence. Wasn't your treatment of the last headmaster sufficient enough."

"It could not keep out the one who would challenge you, master."

The hooded figure sighed. "If you fail me once more, Bane, your punishment will be severe."

Hermione motioned back the way they came, back to the path. Once they got there, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "I had heard enough."

"Did you recognize the centaur?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but it is no matter if we do not know who is behind that hood."

"It was You-Know-Who."

"Volde—"

"Do not say his name when he is so close. We do not need to attract unnecessary attention to ourselves."

Hermione nodded, keeping silent to avoid making a mistake.

"Do you think that is what Hagrid wanted Dumbledore to see?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Bane would have known if Hagrid was near. There is something else. No matter, we need to let the centaurs know about Bane."

Draco started on the path. Time passed in silence. Finally, Hermione heard the sound of hooves. A group of centaurs surrounded Hermione and Draco, arrows notched on their short bows.

"What are you doing in the forest?" asked a red centaur.

Hermione looked around the group until her eyes rested on Magorian, whom she had met a year ago.

Carefully, she took two steps toward the centaur to plead her case. "Back in the forest, we saw Bane talking to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We wanted to let you know that he is betraying you."

Magorian looked at her with anger in his eyes. "And who are you to tell us when our kind has been betrayed." He was prideful, a common characteristic of centaurs.

"Please, believe me when I say that Bane is working for someone who would do you harm. I do not say this as a superior; I say this as someone who is concerned for the entire world."

"Centaurs ask nothing of humans, even their own saving grace," another of the centaurs replied.

Hermione's eyes shone with her own anger. "This war will not end with the work of one person, or one group of beings. It will take our entire cooperation to rid this world of that evil. If you refuse to help us now, you refuse to help the world. And I hope that when every one of your foals suffers, you think of the part you should have played."

The centaurs were taken aback, except for Magorian. "And what would you have us do?"

"Open your eyes and see the truth. For too long you have been looking at the stars for all of your answers. Look to yourselves to correct the problem. You have the power. Use it!"

"Are you sure that it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Draco stepped up so that he was behind Hermione. "I am sure that it was."

"What is your name, young one?"

"Draco Malfoy."

One of the centaurs gasped.

"Your family's reputation precedes you."

"I am not like my father. Please, listen to Hermione. Bane is talking to him; Bane is helping him. He is poisoning you from the inside."

Magorian nodded. "I will talk this over with my kind."

A smile spread across Hermione's face. "Thank you for your consideration."

A whistle came from somewhere deeper into the forest.

"We must go young ones. Twice you have been in this forest. We will not give you another warning. You won't be foals for too much longer." The centaurs slinked back into the forest.

When the last of them was gone, Draco gave Hermione a small hug. "That was amazing."

"I just hope what we did was right. It is possible that more of them, or all of them are in league with Vold…" She left off, remembering not to say the name.

"Are we going back to the school, or do you want to continue?"

Draco's question was answered by crashing in the forest. Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore appeared on the path slightly ahead of them.

"Hermione, what are yeh doing here?" Hagrid's booming voice echoed off of the trees.

Professor Dumbledore put up a hand to silence Hagrid. "It does not matter in any case. We have got to get you two back to the school."

Professor Dumbledore started walking down the path. Hagrid let Draco and Hermione file in front of him.

"Hagrid, what was so important in the forest?" Hermione asked in an almost whisper.

"I don' think it will hurt to tell yeh that Grawp found something of interest to the Professor."

Professor Dumbledore coughed, interrupting Hagrid. They walked the rest of the way out of the forest in silence. Professor Dumbledore said goodbye to Hagrid at the forest's edge. Hermione watched through Hagrid's window as he stoked the fire and poured a cup of something hot to drink. She wished she were with Hagrid instead of being escorted by the professor.

In his office, Professor Dumbledore pointed at the two chairs in front of his desk. "Want some hot chocolate?"

Both of the students nodded eagerly as they sat down.

When he finished serving three cups of hot chocolate, Professor Dumbledore sat down behind his desk.

"It was completely unnecessary of you to go into the forest tonight. It is too dangerous for you to be running around. The centaurs are particularly unhappy with Hogwarts right now."

"Professor, we did run into the centaurs," Draco offered. He was hesitant to share with Professor Dumbledore from years of his father's hatred of the headmaster.

Hermione noticed Professor Dumbledore's slightly curious face. She related what she saw of Bane and the meeting with the centaurs, aided at times by Draco's input.

"I figured that Voldemort was not done in the forest. The unicorn was not all that he wanted."

"Professor, was there something you were trying to get in the forest tonight?"

The headmaster smiled through his long beard. "Yes, Hermione. A buried treasure of sorts…" He pulled a small box out of his robes and set it on the desk. He twirled his wand and the box grew to its full size.

About eight inches long and six inches high, the box was made of ash wood. "Mr. Ollivander was so kind to make this for me a few years ago. It is made out of wood for wand making, but it is not given a core, like your wands, for power. It simply relies on the power of the wood…and the power of the wizard who protects it."

Slowly, Professor Dumbledore opened the box. Inside was a ruby like Hermione had never seen. This one shone, but its glimmer was only surface deep, not like a true ruby. It was also a darker shade of red than any ruby she had ever seen.

"It is the bloodstone from one of the most powerful dragons to roam the face of the planet, Eriador."

"That would explain its appearance," Hermione said to herself.

Draco understood some of its power, so he asked the professor what he would need it for.

"It is not for me, Draco. It is to keep Voldemort from using it. Much like when he needed the unicorn blood, dragon blood is especially powerful. When a dragon dies, the bloodstone is the last drop of blood to leave its heart. In potions, it can give a wizard the strength of a dragon, though it wears off after a time."

He gave them both a smile. "Wouldn't want to give away an unfair advantage, would we? It is also my duty to help Harry in his battle in any way possible, short of fighting."

"How did this get in the forest, Professor?" Hermione asked. Her interest was peaked by the stone, larger than her fist, sitting in front of her.

"The Forbidden Forest holds many strange and mystical things. It is almost as old as this island."

Hermione nodded and shut the box. It hurt to tear her eyes from such a precious treasure, but it was not hers to keep.

"Would you both do me a favor and keep the stone secret from Harry? I would not like for him to get any ideas himself."

"Why couldn't he use it? If it would give Harry strength, I say let him use whatever he wants," Draco said.

"Harry has all the strength he needs right here," Professor Dumbledore put a hand over his heart. "Anything else might take away from that power. What Harry needs is inherent. That is why Voldemort sought to defeat him as a child."

Hermione yawned. "I think that I need to be off to bed, Professor."

Professor Dumbledore smiled again. "Yes, whatever you would like."

Both students turned to leave. Before they went through the door, Professor Dumbledore called out to them.

"I would like to say thank you for what you did in the forest tonight. I think that the centaurs will take your warning to heart. Oh, and if anyone were to ask, a thestral was sick. That should keep them preoccupied." Professor Dumbledore turned to the paperwork on his desk.

Draco was unnerved by what the headmaster said, but Hermione just smiled and left. They walked down the stairs and headed for their common rooms.


End file.
